Life at the Academy
by AngelEmCuti
Summary: Sakura is going to Gakuen Alice,there she meets Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume,and Ruka, and now that Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran are here whats gonna happen? Lets find out shall we. SS MN HR TE... Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**This is my first fanfic so please ****bear****with me. I promise it will get better in latter chapters so please keep reading if it's your first time reading this.**

Mikan woke up. She is now a fourteen year old middle school student, a triple star student. She yawned and got up out of bed.

Smiling to herself she thought 'today is going to be a great day!'

Once in her uniform she looked at herself in the mirror; her long wavy hair was let down. She put on light makeup, grabbed her bags, and left skipping out the door.

--

Mikan entered the class room "ohayou-gozaimasu everyone!" She said happily.

She walked over to Hotaru "Ohayou Hotaru."

"Good morning idiot." Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

Mikan smiled 'yay she didn't hit me with her baka gun today!' She thought as she walked to her seat next to Natsume.

She took her seat. "Ohayou Natsume, Ruka-pyon!"

"Hm, yeah sure whatever Polka dots." Was Natsume's reply, while Ruka on the other hand smiled and said "Ohayou Sakura-san."

"Natsume stop calling me polka dots, it's not my name, and Ruka-pyon, how many times have I told you, call me Mikan." Mikan told them.

"Hai Mikan-san." Ruka replied with a smile on his face.

Mikan smiled "that's better."

Then Narumi-sensei walked in with this ultra huge smile on his face.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu class, I have good news, today we have a new student."

He looked towards the door "Why don't you come in and introduce your self."

Then a beautiful girl walked into the classroom; she had short auburn hair, gorgeous emerald green eyes, a bright smile, and she had a small slender athletic figure. All in all she was beautiful. **(A.N. you know who she is.)**

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I'm fourteen years old, and I come from a town called Tomoeda, I hope we can all become good friends." She said happily and politely.

Many of the boys had hearts in their eyes and were practically drooling at the sight of the new girl.

Some random kid asked "What's your Alice?"

Sakura thought before she replied "My Alice… hoe, its kind of hard to explain, well you see I made these cards with my magic, there called Sakura Cards, they each have their own power, when I summon them they do what I ask them to do … um here watch."

Sakura held out her star key necklace "Release." She said, then her necklace became a wand, "Sweet, turn that piece of paper into a tray of brownies." She called out. Suddenly a small creature came out and did just as Sakura ordered, then turned into a card and landed into Sakura's hands.

The students were completely confused, so they just sat there and stared.

"I hope that explained it." Sakura said cheerfully.

Then someone asked "How many stars do you have?"

"Sakura-san is a triple star student." Narumi-sensei answered.

"Hoe" Sakura said blinking her eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?" Narumi asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just not used to my teacher calling me by my first name that's all, but I don't mind." Sakura said.

"Oh, I see, well lets get you a seat now, hm lets see… how about in front of Mikan, Mikan please raise your hand."

Sakura walked to her seat and turned towards Mikan. "Ohayou I'm Sakura, its nice to meet you, I hope we can become good friends!" Sakura said with the happiest smile on her face.

Mikan smiled at the new girl "Ohayou, I'm Sakura Mikan, its nice to meet you too; I hope we can become friends as well!"

(Five seconds later)

"HOE!! Your last name is my first name!!" Sakura said very shocked.

"Oh wow your right, I didn't think of that till just now. By the way you can call me Mikan!"

"Oh ok and you can call me Sakura if you want."

"Ok, oh by the way this is Hyuga Natsume" Mikan pointed to the boy next to her, then to the boy next to him "this is Nogi Ruka."

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, it's nice to meet you both, I really hope that we can become friends." Sakura said with a beautiful smile.

Natsume didn't look up from his manga once and replied "hn" and kept reading, while Ruka smiled and said "it's nice to meet you too Kinomoto-san."

--

Mean while Sumire and some guy named Sora were talking.

"Hey Sumire-san what do you think of the new girl, Kinomoto-san?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Sumire said in a bored tone.

"Well I think she is beautiful, she has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen, I think they are even prettier than yours" Sora said.

This made Sumire furious. She glanced towards Sakura and saw her happily introducing herself to Natsume and Ruka, which added on to her anger.

"Look at her all happy and joyful, I bet she is just acting like that so the guys will think she is cute, and look at all the guys, there practically drooling at the sight of her!" she said in an annoyed tone.

She then looked towards Sora waiting for his reply, but she saw that he was watching Sakura and he was drooling as well.

"Not you to Sora-san!" she groaned.

She then glanced towards Sakura again, this time giving her death glares. 'Miss Kinomoto if I were you I would watch my back.' Sumire thought.

--

**Well that's chapter 1, please tell me what you think. I know it's not the greatest, but please review and ask any questions if you have any and feel free to tell me any ideas that you may have. I would like to thank crossmyheartforever and Ryuamakusa4eva for encouraging me to write this. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 2 is here, sorry it took so long.**** I realized that I didn't say a lot about ****Sora;**** well he really isn't an important character, just one of Sakura's admirers**

**Just so you know Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol are not coming in until later in the story.**

**Well enjoy!**

By the time class was over Sakura knew who every one was.

"Hey Mikan-chan what class do we have next?" Sakura asked.

Mikan sighed "we have math next with Jinno-sensei."

Sakura nodded "oh ok."

Mikan's face suddenly went pale "Ahhhhh I didn't finish my math homework, I'm so dead!" she screamed.

Natsume then looked up from his manga and looked towards Mikan with a smirk on his face. "What a shame, I expected better from you Polka dots." He teased.

Before Mikan could respond Sakura turned around with the most confused look on her face "hoe…. Polka dots?"

Mikan sighed "it's his nickname for me, don't ask how it started."

Sakura just nodded dumbly, and then turned to Natsume "Hyuga-san you should call Mikan-chan by her name."

Natsume glared at Sakura and then a smirk came onto his face "make me… Pea brain, oh and just call me Natsume, every else does."

"Pea brain…. Hoe?"

"I'm guessing it's his new nickname for you, get used to it."Mikan told Sakura.

"Hoe?"

---------------------

"Sakura would you like to eat lunch with Hotaru and me? Mikan asked happily.

Sakura smiled "sure sounds fun."

Then all of a sudden a group of boys surrounded Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san will you eat lunch with me?"

"Kinomoto-san will you be my girlfriend?"

"Kinomoto-san I love you"

They were telling her all at once.

"Hoe" Sakura said then laughed nervously "sorry guys, I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend."** (A.N: you know who he is winks)**

Some of the boys fell to their knees crying "you have a boyfriend!"

"Hai sorry." Sakura said to them as she stood up and left with Mikan and Hotaru.

The girls were now sitting under a tree.

"Well Kinomoto-san it seems that you have many admires." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

Sakura sighed "it would seem so, but I'm not interested in them."

"Oh" was all Hotaru said, but was smirking to her self thinking 'this cheery blossom is going to make me very rich.'

"Sakura, you said you have a boyfriend, is that true?" Mikan asked.

Sakura smiled happily "yes I do, he lives in Hong Kong, and we have been dating since we were twelve years old, but it's a long distance relationship."

"A long distance relationship for that long!" Mikan was very surprised.

Even Hotaru was surprised a little. "You know, its not going to last, especially as seeing how we aren't allowed to send letters to anyone." She said coldly.

Sakura's eyes widened "what, why not, why can't we send letters to our loved ones."

All was silent for a few moments. Mikan looked at Sakura sadly. She knows how Sakura is feeling right now, she felt the same way when she found out that she could not write to her grandfather.

Suddenly a small smile came onto Sakura's lips. "Oh well, letters or not we will definitely stay together, I love him and he loves me, which is all that matters."

Mikan spit out her drink "oh my gosh you love him are you serious?"

Sakura giggled at Mikan's reaction "why do you find it so surprising?"

"Well most people fall in love when they're older, do you really love him?" Mikan asked still shocked.

Sakura giggled again "to answer your question, yes I do love him; I have since the end of fifth grade."

"So I'm guessing that he has loved you just as long." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

Sakura nodded "yeah but just a little longer though, I didn't realize that I loved him until after he told me how he felt."

"I want to know more about this guy, can you tell me more about him later? Mikan asked.

"Of course, hey I know how about tomorrow night we can hang out in my room and we can talk then!"

"Yeah that sounds fun, count me in!" Mikan replied energetically.

"I'll pass, I have things to do." Hotaru said while thinking 'I will be busy selling photos of you.'

"Ok" Sakura and Mikan replied at the same time.

Hotaru got up and said "I'm going."

"Bye Hotaru!" Mikan yelled.

"Bye Hotaru-san." Sakura said.

Once Hotaru left Sumire walked up to them looking very pissed off.

"Hey Permy do you need something?" Mikan asked.

Sumire ignored Mikan and went straight to Sakura and glared at her.

"Hoe" Sakura said nervously.

"Stop flirting with all the guys you little slut!" Sumire yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock 'did she just call me a slut?' She asked herself. "I beg your pardon." She replied.

Mikan blew up "Permy Sakura is not a slut, how could you say such a thing!" she was about to continue but she was interrupted by Sakura.

"Mikan-chan please stop." Sakura said with pleading eyes. As a reply Mikan nodded and stayed quiet.

"You heard me; I said keep your slutty little hands off my guys!" Sumire replied viciously.

Sakura looked straight into Sumire's eyes "I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to steal your guys, but I have no interest in them at all." She said sincerely.

Sumire was quite for a minute trying to decide if Sakura was telling the truth.

"Liar, I don't believe you, how could you have no interest in them, I mean look at them there freaking hot!" Sumire shouted.

Sakura smiled "well because I have a boyfriend who doesn't go to this school, and I love him very much, I would never do anything that would hurt him."

Sumire looked for any sign that would tell her Sakura was lying, but found none. She hesitated before speaking "alright, I believe you, I'm sorry, but I'm still watching you." Then she left.

--------------------------

Later that day Sakura and Mikan were out side talking to each other.

Natsume walked up to them.

"Hey Polka dots Pea brain, what's up?"

"Hi Natsume, nothing really." Mikan said.

"Hi Natsume-kun." Sakura replied happily.

"Not that I care, but shouldn't you two go to your rooms, its getting dark." He said to them.

"Your right, thanks Natsume, come on Sakura lets go."

The girls stood up and started walking. Sakura then turned towards Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, would you like to walk back with us?" Sakura asked cutely

Natsume shrugged and started walking their way. Soon he was in front of Mikan.

Suddenly Natsume had an idea and began to smirk. He put his foot in front of Mikan, and sure enough she tripped over it.

"Ouch" Mikan said as soon as she hit the ground.

"Mikan are you all right?" Sakura asked as she helped her friend get up.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you Sakura!"

"Watch where you're going next time star prints." Natsume said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Mikan paled and a little blush came to her cheeks "what you saw my underwear!!!!!" she screamed.

"Hoe!" Sakura said as she observed the scene before her.

"Yeah, so what if I did, besides it's not like it's the first time."He said as if nothing happened.

"HOEE!" Sakura was shocked 'this isn't the first time!' she thought.

Mikan had steam coming out of her ears "Natsume you perverted stupid jerk, I'm gonna" she was cut off by Sakura.

"Um it's getting late we better get going, come on Mikan, ja ne Natsume-kun." Sakura said as she dragged Mikan all the way to the building.

Mikan was kicking and screaming "Sakura let me go; I'm not done with him yet!"

Sakura sighed as she dragged the screaming Mikan "come on, lets get you to your room."

Natsume smirked as he watched them go 'this is going to be one interesting year.' He thought and then walked off.

**So what do you think? ****Did you like it? Please review and tell me, and feel free to ask any questions or give any comments and ideas. **

**I would like to thank the following people:**

**Crossmyheartforever**

**Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Rosedreamer101**

**HikariClowReed**

**'sakura-syaoranforever**

**Please review! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**A lot of people have been asking about Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, I promise there coming, Tomoyo and Eriol are probably going to come in chapters four or five, and Syaoran later on, so please be patient.**

**Please enjoy**

-------------------

Every one in class was talking in class happily among them selves and Narumi had just walked into the class room.

Mikan was sitting, looking toward the empty seat in front of her 'where is Sakura?' she thought

Suddenly the door burst opened by a panting Sakura, she walked to her seat and sighed "thank goodness I made it."

Mikan smiled "Wow Sakura, you made it just in time!"

Sakura smiled "Yeah"

Most of the guys in class turned that they were facing Sakura "Good morning Kinomoto-san!" they sang happily.

As a result Sakura sighed and sweat dropped "Ah good morning heheh."

Then about ten guys got up and walked over to Sakura, each with a rose in their hand "Kinomoto-san I have a flower for you!" they said.

"HOE?!" Sakura said, then sighed and thought 'Mikan-chan, please help me!'

--------------------

It was the day, Mikan and Sakura were walking to Sakura's room, as they reached the door Sakura stopped and turned to Mikan.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I have a guardian in my room, his name is Kero. He's probably playing videogames right now, unless he's eating. The two of you should get along fine, just don't call him a plush toy or say he looks like one, he hates that." Sakura said.

"Oh ok, but why would I call him a plush toy?" Mikan asked.

"He is in his false form right now, which looks similar to a plush toy, but when he is in his true form he looks similar to a lion." Sakura explained.

Mikan nodded.

Sakura opened the door and they entered the room. Mikan looked around, there were flowers and chocolates every where.

Mikan sweat dropped 'She has only been here for two days, yet she has all of these gifts from her fan boys!!!' then she said "These guys don't give up do they?"

Sakura sighed and nodded.

Suddenly a flying yellow plush toy came out of nowhere.

"Yo Sakura your back, and you must be the girl that Sakura said was coming over. I'm Kero!"

Mikan giggled "Hello Kero, I'm Mikan; it's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, hey do you want to see my cool real form?" the plus toy asked with excitement.

"Um Kero not in here, you can only transform when I am in danger." Sakura said.

"Hm, oh well, if you need me I will be playing videogames." He said as he flew in front of the television.

Sakura and Mikan took a seat on the bed.

Sakura sighed.

"Ok, well his name is Li Syaoran." Sakura paused for a moment, and then continued "Hey you know what, I'm going to tell you the whole story instead."

"What do you mean by the whole story?

"You know, how I met Kero, capturing the cards, meeting Syaoran and how our relationship developed, turning the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, that's what I mean."

Mikan nodded "Oh."

"Ok, well it all started one day when I was in the fourth grade…."

**(A.N: you know how the goes)**

_An hour later_

Mikan just sat there for a moment until she lit up with excitement "Wow that was amazing, you're so lucky!!!!"

Sakura laughed sheepishly "Yeah I suppose, but what about you, do you have someone that you like?"

Mikan hesitated before answering 'Should I tell her?'

"Um….. I-I…ye-… I mean no!"

Sakura gave her a knowing smile "It's Natsume-kun." She spoke softly.

Mikan's eyes widened and her face turned completely red, all she could do was nod.

Sakura gave her an understanding smile "I thought so."

"How did you find out?"

Sakura giggled "Well I noticed that you were blushing when he called you _star prints_, the other day, and there was a few other hints as well, plus I could just tell."

"Oh."

They stayed quiet for a while, then Sakura looked directly into Mikan's eyes with a serious look on her face "Mikan-chan you don't just have a crush on Natsume-kun…….your in love with him, aren't you."

Blush rose to Mikan's cheeks as she nodded "Yes, I'm in love with him."

Sakura gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry every thing will turn out fine, you'll see!"

--------------------

Mean while Ruka and Hotaru were in her lab, making copies of Sakura's pictures.

**(A.N: I forgot to mention that Hotaru and Ruka**** are dating, yep they're**** a ****couple)**

Ruka was setting a pile of pictures down on a table.

"Hotaru don't you think we have enough pictures of Kinomoto-san, I mean this is a bit much, don't you agree?"

Hotaru glared at him "No there's not enough, the more pictures we have the more money I'll get!" She said as she shot him with her bakka gun.

Ruka sighed as he picked up another pile of pictures "Ok, I get it, so where do you want these?"

"On that table, hurry up we have lots of work to do."

---------------

**Ok this chapter was longer, but I decided to put the rest in chapter 4. I have a question, ****should I make Natsume have a small crush on Sakura, but he would still be in love with ****Mikan, should I? **

**I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me, thank you very much.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**Ok last chapter was horrible, so I'll try to make this one better. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, school keeps me busy.**** Oh we now have a mini Syaoran…..well kind of, you'll see.**** You don't have to wait any longer, Tomoyo and Eriol are here, and yes Syaoran will be coming later.**

**Enjoy….**

**-------------------**

A week later Sakura and Mikan were walking in the hallway.

"HOE!!!" Sakura yelled as she looked around her "why do all the guys have pictures of me?!"

Mikan sweat dropped "well, you could ask them."

Then an elementary student came up to Sakura; he was no older than eleven, with dark brown messy hair, and brown eyes and had blush spread across his face.

'Aw kawaii, this boy looks kind of like Syaoran back when he was in fifth grade!' Sakura thought as she smiled at him, trying to fight her sudden urge of hugging him to death.

"U-um Kinomoto-sempai… I-I u-um……" the boy said stuttering.

Sakura smiled "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Mizaki Ryu." **(A.N. mini Syaoran….kind of)**

"Can I call you Ryu-kun?" Sakura asked him.

He nodded, his was face completely red.

"Its nice to meet you Ryu-kun, please call me Sakura-sempai."

"Hai Sakura-sempai." He bowed before her.

"Oh wasn't there something that you wanted to ask me Ryu-kun?"

He paled as he quickly grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-sempai, could you sign this please?"

'Hoe?'Sakura took the piece of paper from him; it was a picture of her.

'He has one too?!!!!!' Sakura and Mikan thought, Mikan then fell down anime style.

**(A.N. almost forgot she was there ne?)**

Sakura took out a pen and scribbled her name at the bottom "where did you get this from, every one seems to have one and I don't know how they're getting them?"

Ryu looked worried "there was a girl selling them, y-your not mad are you?"

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile "thank you, and no I'm not mad, I was just wondering." She then gave the picture back to him.

"Do you know who the girl was?" Mikan asked.

Ryu shook his head "no, but I know that everyone calls her an Ice Queen."

Mikan sweat dropped 'Hotaru….. I should have known….' She then sighed "thank you."

"You're welcome Mikan-sempai."

"Hoe, you two know each other?"

"Yeah, he's in the special ability type class with me; you're a special ability type too Sakura."

Sakura turned towards Ryu and hugged him; at this he stiffened and turned completely red.

"YAY, this means we can see each other more often, we'll be great friends for sure!!!" she said happily.

Ryu's eyes widened, and he couldn't move.

"Come on Sakura, we need to get to class now, ja ne Ryu."

Sakura nodded and let go of Ryu. "Ja ne Ryu-kun, see you later!" she said as she walked off with Mikan.

"Ja ne Sakura-sempai Mikan-sempai."

Once they were further down the hall, Mikan looked towards Sakura.

"Sakura, I know who's selling your pictures….. It was Hotaru."

Sakura stopped walking "Hoe, why would she do that?"

"To make money." Mikan replied as she continued walking ahead.

"Hoe." Sakura stood there a few moments longer until she noticed that Mikan was no longer next to her.

"Oi, Mikan-chan wait for me!" she yelled as she ran after Mikan.

--------------------

A few days later Sakura was in wooded area training with the fight card.

Sakura felt the sweat drip down her face as she dodged fight's kick and managed to punch fight right in her stomach.

Fight then stopped and bowed before her mistress, Sakura bowed back as well.

"That's enough for today, thank you very much, you should rest now."

The Fight nodded and smiled at Sakura before returning into a card.

Sakura took a sip of her water and wiped the sweat off her face with a towel.

"I hope I didn't disturb you Natsume-kun."

Natsume; who was sitting on a high branch of a near by tree, he looked down at Sakura in surprise.

"No, but how did you know that I was up here?" he jumped down and walked towards Sakura.

"Oh, I sensed your aura coming from that tree."

'Sharper then you look, eh Pea brain.' He thought "so Pea brain, did you know that I was up there the whole time?"

Sakura smiled "yep, I sensed your aura on my way here."

"hn"

Suddenly Sakura felt a strong aura faintly; it was heading in their direction. She looked over to the direction in which she felt the presence, and back to Natsume.

"Natsume-kun would you like to walk back with me?"

Natsume shrugged "sure, but not yet, I want to sit and relax for a bit longer."

"Ok" she took a seat next to him.

All was quiet for a moment.

"Hey Pea brain, you know your fighting skill aren't to shabby, but what I really want to see is how well your Fiery Card can stand up to me."

Sakura raised a brow "Are you challenging me?"

"No Pea brain, I'm asking if you want to go to a tea party… Of course I'm challenging you, Bakka!!" he said sarcastically.

"Fiery and I proudly except your challenge." She said proudly.

Natsume smirked "can't wait."

"Natsume-kun, I have something to ask you about Mikan-chan……..hold on just a second Natsume-kun."

She looked behind her, she just felt the aura stop moving, and it was just sitting there watching them.

**(A.N. try to guess who it is**

"Why don't you come out, I know your hiding in a tree, watching us, I sensed your aura long ago, so there is no point in hiding." She said it as if it were no big deal.

Natsume looked at her in shock.

In a near by tree a man dressed in black with black hair and a white mask was smirking to himself 'the Cheery blossom is much better than I expected, this could become interesting.'

He jumped out of the tree and made his way toward Natsume and Sakura.

"Well , your much better than I thought you would be, though you were concealing your aura at the time , its no wonder that you're the new Card Mistress." He said in a voice that could send shivers down your spine.

Natsume's eyes widened, he instantly recognized the voice 'Persona!' he thought.

**(A.N. if you guessed right good job)**

Persona came out.

Natsume stood up "Persona, what do you want?" he asked coldly.

Persona ignored him and walked straight to Sakura.

"So this is the face of the Card Mistress." He grabbed her chin and lifted it so that she was looking straight at him. She stared at him fearlessly. He studied her face then let go.

Sakura glared at him, her eyes filled with disgust.

Persona had an ugly smirk on his face. "Well it seems the rumors about you are true; you're as powerful as you are beautiful. What power you have for being such a young Cheery Blossom, maybe you will join Natsume and work for me."

"No thank you, I would rather not." She said bitterly.

"Oh well then, just think about it." Persona said with an evil smirk, then walked away.

Watching Persona leave, Natsume couldn't help but to think that he was up to something.

Then he remembered Sakura was asking him something about Mikan.

"Oi Pea brain, what were you asking me about Mikan?" his eyes widened 'shit, did she hear me say Mikan, I'll just pretend like nothing happened.'

"Forget it; I'll ask you later, I'm going now, ja ne!"

'Good it looks like she didn't notice.' He nodded.

As Sakura walked off she smirked to herself 'yep, I'll ask you later, though I already know the answer.' She couldn't help but to giggle.

------------------

_About a week later_

Class was just starting, Sakura thought she just felt a very familiar aura for a few moments, but she shook it off.

Sakura turned around to see a very pissed off a Mikan and a smirking Natsume.

Sakura giggled at this.

Suddenly Narumi-sensei walked in.

"Class today we have two new students."

Before he told the two students to come in the door opened up to reveal a trail of dust.

The next thing that Sakura knew she was being hugged to death.

"Oh Sakura-chan I've missed you so much, my look how kawaii you've gotten, I'm so happy, I can record again, and wait until you see my new outfits that I made for you, you'll look so beautiful in them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOEEE…. Tomoyo-chan?!!!"

Tomoyo let go of Sakura for a minute "hai!" she smiled at her.

Sakura's face lit up as she hugged Tomoyo "Tomoyo-chan I missed you too!"

Suddenly someone standing in front of them coughed, trying to get their attention.

Sakura looked over to the person.

"Eriol-kun?!!!"

---------------

**Well that's it, I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me.**

**Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**I'm so sorry, it's been a long time since I last updated, I was busy with school and my other fanfic, I'm so sorry. Any way I have good news our beloved Syaoran will finally arrive in chapter seven! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**---------------**

"Eriol-kun you're here too?!" Sakura said while giving Eriol a small brief hug.

Eriol nodded

"So what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other with those creepy smiles of theirs. 'Sakura-chan really hasn't changed that much ne Eriol." Tomoyo thought.

'Nope she's still the same old Sakura we know and love.' Eriol replied in his thoughts. In response Tomoyo giggled.

"Hoe, why are you laughing Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo shook her head "Oh it's nothing, and to answer your question we're attending your school now."

Narumi walked up to Sakura "Sakura-san I think you should sit down now and let your friends introduce themselves to the rest of the class."

"Oh gomen-nasai (sorry) please carry on." Feeling a little embarrassed Sakura quietly walked back to her seat.

"Ohayo-gozaimaus" Tomoyo and Eriol said to everyone as they walked to the front of the classroom.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol "I'll go first ok." He nodded "Of course mi'lady."

"Watashi no namae wa Daidouji Tomoyo desu (my name is), it's nice to meet all of you. I'm from Tomoeda. I'm fourteen years old. My best friend is Sakura-chan."

Mikan raised her hand "Why are you recording Sakura?"

Tomoyo clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily "Simply because Sakura-chan is so KAWAII! I can't afford to miss a moment of her kawaiiness!"

The class then steps back a little while Sakura just sighed and sweat dropped.

Another person raised their hand "What's your alice?"

Tomoyo smiled "I can communicate with people telepathically."

"How many stars do you have?" asked some other person.

Narumi told them that both Tomoyo and Eriol are triple star students.

Eriol then spoke up "Watashi wa Hiiragizawa Eriol desu (I am). I'm fourteen years old and I come from England, though I have lived in Tomoeda once before. I am a sorcerer. Tomoyo is my girlfriend…." He paused for a second then he and Tomoyo put earplugs in their ears.

Meanwhile Natsume and Hotaru covered their ears and counted down the seconds…

5

4

3

2

1

"HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!?" Sakura screamed then fell out of her chair. 'Since when!?' she asked herself.

Tomoyo's voice then entered her mind 'about two weeks ago he came back from England, and he confessed his love for me, I told him that I felt the same way. So now we're together!'

'Hoe…um ok...' Sakura thought.

Eriol then continued "Well I'm done, may we sit down now?" he asked Narumi.

Narumi smiled "Yes you two can sit in front of Sakura." They nodded and took their seats.

"Ok let's begin class." Narumi said.

-------------

Class just ended, Tomoyo and Eriol walked over to Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan Eriol-kun these are my new friends: Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun, Anna-chan, and Nonoko-chan."Sakura said pointing to each of her friends.

"It's nice to meet you." Everyone said.

Tomoyo took Sakura's hands into her own "Oh Sakura-chan can you come to my room tomorrow so you can model for me? I've made so many wonderful clothes for you while you were gone."

Sakura hesitated "…um sure, will you be recording this..?"

"Oh but of course, I'll be taking pictures too! Oh Sakura-chan you'll look so beautiful, and oh so kawaii! Boys will drop dead at the first sight of you! Ohohoho!" Tomoyo had a dreamy look on her face and stars in her eyes.

'Hm…I could learn to get along with this new girl, she could make me millions.' Hotaru thought with an evil smirk on her face.

Tomoyo then ran over to Mikan "Oh Mikan-chan will you come to? I'll take your measurements and make beautiful clothes for you, and then you can model along with Sakura-chan!!"

"Polka dots a model, yeah right only on alien planet." Natsume said. Suddenly Sakura stomped on his foot "Ow!" Before he could say any thing else Sakura put her finger to her lips "shhh!" Natsume stayed quiet.

"Eh…um…I er…." Mikan said. Sakura then came up to her and whispered "you don't have a choice…" in a grave voice.

"Wonderful then we will meet at my room right after school!" Tomoyo cried.

All of a sudden Sakura's fan club came up to her out of no where.

"Sakura-sama we've brought flowers and chocolates for you!"

One of the boys kissed her hand "Sakura-sama you're looking radiantly beautiful today!"

"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed trying to zoom in with her camera.

"My cute little descendant wouldn't be very happy if he saw this…" Eriol said with that famous smirk of his.

Mikan shook her head 'not again!' she thought.

Sakura sighed "Hoe…um thank you all very much but you guys already know that I have a boyfriend. Sakura said.

"Yeah we know but he's not here now is he?" One of them said happily.

"Oh Mikan-san Daidouji-san we have a rose for each of you as well." Another fan boy said handing each of them a rose.

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo said.

Mikan blushed "I-I…um…thank you, it's beautiful."

Sakura's fan club nodded and left. Natsume walked over to Mikan and set her rose on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSUME, YOUR SUCH A JERK! WHY DID YOU BURN MY ROSE!!?" Mikan yelled, as steam came out of her ears.

Natsume shrugged "Hn, I felt like it." then he turned to face Sakura "Oh that reminds me! Pea brain the competition is in two days, remember your fiery card against my alice."

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo squealed and went star-eyed "I have the perfect costume for you Sakura-chan! I can't wait to record your magnificent battle!!"

Sakura sighed "Hoe, yes of course Tomoyo-chan."

"Ok so we'll meet outside of the forest after lunch, don't be late Pea brain." Natsume said as he headed for the door.

"Hai Natsume-kun see you then!" Sakura waved good bye.

Natsume nodded "Hn ja ne." he said leaving.

Hotaru then walked over to Tomoyo "May I talk to you alone for a minute Daidouji-san?"

"Of course you may Imai-san." Tomoyo said to Hotaru then turned towards Eriol, Sakura, and Mikan "Excuse us for a moment, we'll be right back." Tomoyo and Hotaru then left the room.

-----------

"So Imai-san you want to form a partnership correct?"

"That is correct together we will sell your videos of Sakura-san. Her fan boys will by dozens of them, I'll become rich, you'll get thirty percent of course."

Tomoyo squealed and went star-eyed "People will finally get to see how kawaii my Sakura-chan is!!"

"Yes of course they will …so do you accept?"

Tomoyo smiled "Yes I accept, but under one condition…."

"What would that be?"

"I get to keep the original copy of every video." Tomoyo stuck her hand out in front of Hotaru, which she took "deal." they then shook hands to confirm the deal.

"Imai-san does Mikan-chan have any admirers?"

"Call me Hotaru-san. Yes, she has many but Natsume scares them away."

"Then you can call me Tomoyo. Oh really. Then I'll make videos of Mikan-chan too, and maybe some of Sakura-chan and Mikan-chan together, they're just so kawaii the boys won't be able to resist!!!" Tomoyo had an evil glint in her eyes, and then started giggling.

Hotaru smirked "You and I may possibly become good friends one day."

"Yes I agree with you Hotaru-san, but I think we should get going now."

"Let's go." Hotaru said as they went back into the room.

-----------

"Oh your back." Eriol said.

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's arm and started dragging her out of the room "come on bakka you promised that you'd help Ruka clean out my lab."

"Oh yeah your right…hehe I almost forgot. Ja ne Sakura Tomoyo Eriol, see you guys later!" Mikan said as she left the room with Hotaru.

Sakura waved good bye to them "Ja ne Mikan-chan Hotaru-chan!"

"Sakura-chan can we all talk in Eriol's room?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoe…um sure let me just go tell Kero-chan really quick."

Tomoyo smiled "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Kero-chan is in my room along with Suppi, they'll probably be there all night eating and playing videogames."

"Oh…alright then." Sakura said.

Eriol held out his hand to Tomoyo "Shall we go ladies?" Tomoyo took hold of his hand "Yes we shall."

------------

As soon as they entered his room Sakura and Tomoyo took a seat on Eriol's bed and Eriol sat down on his favorite red chair, which was some how brought into his room.

"I'm sure that you would like to know why we are here ne Sakura-chan." Tomoyo asked while pouring tea for everyone.

Sakura nodded.

"Things were getting boring in England, and I missed everyone, especially one person in particular." Eriol said glancing at Tomoyo who slightly blushed at this.

Eriol took a sip of his tea then continued "Then I found out that you left Tomoeda to attend school here, so I decided that I would come here as well to keep an eye on you incase something bad were to happen."

"Shortly after you left Sakura-chan, I discovered that I had an alice, though I didn't tell anyone at first. Soon after Eriol arrived, he instantly realized that I had an alice and asked me if I would like to go and attend your school along with him, I said yes of course there's no way that I'd pass up an opportunity to see Sakura-chan. So I told my mother everything and she enrolled me into the school, after a few weeks Eriol and I were accepted, before we left Eriol told me how he felt and now here we are."Tomoyo said.

"Oh…" Sakura said dot-eyed, trying to take in all of the information just given to her.

Eriol took another sip of tea "There's more to mine…" he smiled at Sakura before continuing

"Before I arrived in Japan my flight stopped in Hong Kong for a few hours, so I decided to visit my cute little descendant."

Just then Sakura's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"So I decided to call him, I'm sure you can all imagine how he reacted…"

**(Flash back)**

Eriol had just arrived in Hong Kong. He is now sitting in a taxi pulling out his blue cell phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a certain amber eyed boy said answering the phone.

"Hello my cute little descendant." Eriol smirked.

There was a pause before anything else was said.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER YOU FOUR-EYED FREAK??!!!!!!"

Eriol chuckled "I have my ways."

"What the Hell do want Eriol?" Syaoran asked with a tad bit of annoyance in his voice.

"You know that Sakura is attending a new school right?"

"Yeah…" Syaoran said not understanding what that has to do with anything.

"Well since she is all alone there, I thought that I should enroll in the school so I can keep an eye on her incase something bad happens, such as someone trying to take the cards or maybe even her heart.."

"Oh I see…wait when you say _her heart_ you don't mean…" Syaoran shuddered to even think about his Sakura being stolen from him.

Eriol sighed and shook his head "Syaoran you know as well as I do that Sakura-san has developed into a beautiful young woman, guys will be lining up just to have her."

Syaoran sighed sadly "Yeah…I know."

"So anyway I took a flight to Tomoeda to visit Tomoyo-chan, but my flight has stopped here for a few hours….so..."

Syaoran sighed as he ran his hand through his messy hair "Oh alright, fine! You can come over here, but only because I have something that I want you to give to Sakura."

"Thank you my cute little descendant!"

"Whatever..."

**(End flash back)**

Eriol chuckled "He was quite surprised."

Tomoyo giggled and said something about how she wished she could have been there to record the glorious event.

"Well anyway he told me to protect you, he also told me that if I seen any guy flirting with you then I'd have to kick his ass, but I won't do that unless necessary ok." Eriol said winking at Sakura.

Tomoyo giggled "Li-kun is a bit protective of you, ne Sakura-chan?"

Sakura absentmindedly nodded. 'Oh Syaoran…' she thought as her began to ache.

"Oh he also wanted me to give you these." Eriol handed a box and paper to Sakura. "He doesn't want you to read the letter until you're alone."

Tomoyo squealed "Oh Sakura-chan you'll love it! It's so beautiful!"

Sakura opened the box, she gasped at what she saw inside of it.

Inside of the box laid a beautiful heart-shaped diamond necklace.

Eriol then spoke up "He said the diamonds are real."

Tomoyo gently put the necklace on Sakura, who was now overflowing with emotions.

"Oh Sakura-chan you look so beautiful." Tomoyo breathed.

"I-I ….can't accept this, I don't deserve it." Sakura said grimly

"Syaoran said that you'd probably say something like that, so he told me to tell you that you definitely deserve it, plus he said that you have to take it, you really don't have a choice in the matter."

"O-ok" Sakura said. Her whole body was trembling, her eyes becoming glassy.

Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and spoke to her softly "Sakura-chan you can go to your room now if you want, and if you want to cry or be alone then go do so, use the lock card so no one disturbs you. I'll keep Kero-chan in my room for the night alright…"

"A-arigatou Tomoyo-chan Eriol-kun." Sakura walked to the door as she held the letter close to her heart "Ja ne." She ran out the door, her heart was throbbing more and more by the second. She ran into her room and used the lock card. She then ran to her bed and hugged her Syaoran-bear as she read her letter.

_Dear Sakura_

_Do you like the necklace I got you? Yes you do deserve it, so don't think other wise. Ok you and I both know that __I'm not the most romantic guy in the world (but I try), so I'll just say this; I love you Sakura and I miss you like crazy, sometimes I miss you so much that I think I'm going in__sane. Anyway thank you for waiting for me, it means so much to know that you love me, and that you have been waiting for me for so long (yes Sakura I know this sounds cheesy), please __wait a little longer. I promise that we'll be together soon. I love you and I miss you! Till then Sakura._

_Love Syaoran_

Sakura had tears in her eyes by the time she finished reading the letter. She held her bear tight and cried herself to sleep. The last thoughts in her head were 'Oh Syaoran I love you please hurry back to me, I miss you and I need you so much.'

**---------------**

**There a nice long chapter to make up for all that time. I hope you all liked this one. **

**Remember chapter 7 is when Syaoran comes in!**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed it means so much to me.**

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE review please! **


	6. kiss

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice **

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Ok Syaoran is coming in chapter 7! **

**Let's start chapter 6 shall we….**

**----------------------**

Sakura woke up; her cheeks were still tearstained from last night. She noticed that she was still holding on to her Syaoran bear and her letter.

Sakura felt spiritless and terribly depressed. She missed Syaoran; of course she's missed him before, but she has never shown it as much as she has now.

Dragging herself out of bed, she got ready for school. Before she left, she made sure that she put Syaoran's letter in a safe place.

Sakura entered the empty classroom and realized how early she was. She just shrugged and went to her seat and put her head down.

Soon Hotaru and Ruka came in holding hands (ok more like Hotaru dragging Ruka against his will.) They walked up to Sakura "Well it seems that you're here early today Sakura-san." Hotaru said taking her seat.

Ruka was worried about Sakura. "Are you ok Sakura-san?" Sakura looked up at him and put on a fake smile "Yes I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me though."

Ruka nodded as he took his seat.

Within minutes Tomoyo and Eriol entered the class room and Tomoyo rushed over to her best friend and hugged her "shh don't worry Sakura-chan; he'll be back before you know it."

Eriol put his hand on Sakura's shoulder in a brotherly fashion and said "As I told you once before; a smile suits you the best Sakura-san." **(A.N. he said that in episode 48)**

Sakura put on another fake smile and nodded.

Suddenly a scream was heard in the hall way "NATSUME YOU DAMN PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME THERE AND SAY THAT I'M FLAT! I SHOULD CASTRATE YOU FOR THAT!" Mikan shouted.

Every one in the class room sweat dropped.

Mikan was fuming when she entered the classroom, and you can most definitely tell that she is beyond pissed. Though the moment she saw Sakura her anger was replaced with worry as she rushed over to her friend.

"Sakura are you ok? What happened? Did some one hurt you?" Mikan ask urgently.

Sakura shook her head "Don't worry Mikan –chan know one hurt me, and I'm fine, just a little sad, last night Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun gave me a letter and this necklace from Syaoran."

Mikan looked at her friend sadly and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder "It oks Sakura, I'm sure you'll see him again soon. By the way your necklace is beautiful, you're really lucky to have a guy like him. If he is every thing you say he is then I'm sure you'll see him in know time."

Sakura had her head hung low so that her bangs were covering her eyes. "Yeah, I'll see him soon, when I'm eighteen, four years from now." She sounded bitter and cold for a moment. "Yeah I know thank you."

Every one stayed silent and stared at her sadly.

Sakura then let out a sob "Oh I'm so sorry, all of you are trying to make me feel better and I've been nothing but inconsiderate to all of you. I'm so sorry I'm going to try to be strong now. Thank you, you are truly wonderful friends.

Every one smiled at Sakura.

Mikan looked Sakura in the eye "Don't worry about it, we just want to see you smiling again, cause if you're sad then all of us are sad."

Sakura put on a small forced smile and nodded "So I've been told."

Natsume then casually walked into the class room and leaned up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Not that I care Pea brain. But wouldn't this guy of yours want you to be your usual happy, dense self rather than to sulk around like a depressed idiot."

For the first time that day a smile, a real smile graced Sakura's lips "Your right Natsume-kun, he wouldn't want me to be sad, so for his sake I'll be happy. Thank you Natsume-kun!" Sakura said with that determined look in her eyes.

Mikan's face lit up when she saw her friend smile again. She ran over to Natsume and embraced him "YAY Natsume! You made Sakura smile again!"

Natsume shrugged "I didn't do anything….FLATTY." he smirked.

Mikan let go of Natsume and clenched her fist together. "What did you call me?" she was loosing her patients.

Natsume's smirk grew wider "Flatty."

Steam was now coming out of Mikan's ears "WHY YOU…" Tomoyo interrupted Mikan by suddenly dragging her by the wrist to the corner "Come with me please, I need to get your measurements."

After taking Mikan's measurements Tomoyo squealed in delight "Oh how wonderful, you and Sakura-chan are nearly the same size!"

"That's hard to believe considering that Polka dots is so flat."Natsume said.

Sakura giggled while Mikan glared at Natsume "Your so immature grow already!" Mikan said.

Natsume just kept smirking "Look who's talking."

Sakura stopped laughing and blinked "Hoe…Natsume-kun did you mean that she has a childish attitude as well or did you mean that she needs to grow up puberty wise???"

Natsume smirked "The last one."

Tomoyo had to hold Mikan back until Sakura was able to calm her down.

A little later Sumire walked into the class with several other students.

She walked passed Sakura and something caught her eye.

"Wow that's a beautiful necklace Kinomoto-san, where did you get it from?" Sumire asked, wanting one just it.

Sakura smiled happily "It's a gift from my boyfriend, he asked Eriol-kun to give it to me when he got here!"

"I guess I really was wrong after all ..." she said quietly then she added "But you sure are one hell of a lucky girl to have a guy with such good taste."

Sakura giggled at the last part "I know, thank you."

Soon Narumi came in and started class.

---------------------

As soon as school ended, Tomoyo literally dragged Sakura and Mikan to her room.

Tomoyo handed them each a pile of clothes and told them to change as Hotaru set up the mini runway.

Tomoyo did their hair and makeup. Once she finished she got her camera ready "Ok Sakura-chan come on out, do it just as you practiced."

"Hoe…" Sakura walked out onto the mini runway with pink cheeks.

Tomoyo went star-eyed "Oh Sakura-chan you look wonderful!"

Sakura was wearing a white tank top that went an inch or two above her belly button and black suspenders that were connected to a black skirt that sat on her hips and went down to about mid thigh; she wore white leggings and a pair of black flats. On top of her head was a white head band and she had a black chocker around her neck.

Sakura sweat dropped as she did what Tomoyo instructed her to do.

"Ok Mikan-chan it's your turn!" Tomoyo said

Mikan walked out, she was wearing an outfit similar to Sakura's; she wore a black tank top that was the same length as Sakura's, white suspenders, a white skirt that sat on her hips and went down to mid thigh. She was wearing black leggings and a pair of white flats. On top of her head was a black head band and she had a white chocker around her neck.

Tomoyo was star eyed "The two of you look so kawaii! You're absolutely adorable in you're matching outfits! Oh I'm so happy!"

This two hours before Sakura and Mikan were allowed to leave.

Mikan went to look for Natsume while Tomoyo went to Eriol's room.

--------------------

An hour or so later Sakura was leaning against Eriol's wall and Tomoyo was taking Eriol's measurements for the school's Christmas party in a few weeks.

Natsume and Mikan came into the room arguing "Natsume you're so rude, and arrogant, and you're so perverted I doubt any girl would ever want you as a boyfriend!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah well at least I can kiss any girl I want; you haven't even had your first kiss yet." Natsume snapped back.

"Oh really I'd like see that! And so what who cares if I haven't had my first kiss yet! " she yelled.

Natsume walked in front of Sakura his hands slammed on to the wall, leaving Sakura trapped.

As Natsume's face inched closer to hers Sakura's eyes widened and only one thought was going through her head 'HELL NO!!!'

"TIME!!!" she called. Suddenly all time stopped. Sakura sighed "Ok I can probably last a good ten minutes before the card weakens my energy."

Sakura got loose from Natsume "There's no way I'm going to let you have my first kiss, that's saved for Syaoran." Sakura said as took Mikan and put her up against the wall where she was just moments ago. Sakura nodded in satisfaction as she dismissed the time card.

Natsume's lips came crashing down onto Mikan's. Mikan's eyes widened when she realized that Natsume was kissing her and she blushed heavily, but she still didn't move she just stayed there for a while letting him kiss her.

Natsume knew right away that he was kissing Mikan. At first he thought he was just he was just imagining things until he saw how she reacted; he knew it wasn't Sakura because she would have punched him long ago.

Suddenly to his surprise Mikan started to kiss back, but it didn't bother him any. Soon their kiss went from gentle and tender to passion and a heated one. It seemed as if they were in their own little world, pouring all of their emotions into this one kiss.

Suddenly they came back into reality after Eriol coughed trying to get their attention. They broke apart. Mikan was blushing like a mad woman, while Natsume looked as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I'm sick and tired of you two fighting all the time, pretending that you hate each other when it's as clear as day that you two are crazy about each other! I mean you two are so freakin stubborn and dense, I thought Syaoran and I…" Sakura screamed at them but was interrupted by Tomoyo, who put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and shook her head.

"Sakura-chan I think they get the point…" Tomoyo said.

"Hoe… hehe sorry, anyway Mikan-chan, tell Natsume-kun how you feel or else I'll do it for you."

"N-now! I-I um…well..." Mikan said.

Sakura and Tomoyo encouraged her to continue.

"NATSUME I-I…LOVE YOU!!!!!!" Mikan avoided his eyes.

Natsume stared at Mikan with a blank expression on his face. Mikan shut her eyes tight.

"Well it's not like it's my fault I fell in love with you, I mean you're the one who tripped me in the first place!" Mikan said.

Sakura Tomoyo and Eriol fell to the floor laughing.

Natsume walked up to Mikan and cupped her chin his hand and kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered in her ear "I love you to Polka dots…more than you'll ever know. By the way you're not flat and I love your patterned underwear." It sent shivers down her spine.

Then Natsume took Mikan by the hand and dragged her out the door "Ja ne!" they said.

Sakura blinked "Hoe…where are they going?"

Tomoyo giggled and Eriol chuckled merrily "Sakura-chan they want to be _alone_."

Sakura went dot eyed "…O-oh…"

----------------

The next day at lunch was Sakura's and Natsume's fight. Sakura was dressed in her battle costume, and had the fiery card in hand. Natsume stood across from her, a flame burning brightly in his palm. Tomoyo stood to the side with her trusty video camera in hand. With her was Mikan cheering away. Eriol stood to the left stating all the rules.

"You may now begin!" Eriol called.

**(A.N. sorry guys I'm going to skip the fight scene cause the sooner we get through this the sooner we get to Syaoran.) **

….

….

….

Sakura fell to the ground panting and Natsume was just getting up off the ground.

"Not bad Pea brain." Natsume said panting.

"Not to shabby you're self."Sakura smiled.

They turned to Eriol "Who won?" they asked.

Eriol; who had just broken off from the make out session he was having Tomoyo, stared at them blankly "…Um…uh…?" He said.

"DAMN YOU ERIOL!" Natsume said as he stormed off.

"Natsume wait for me!!" Mikan ran after Natsume.

Tomoyo fell to the ground crying "NOOOOO I FAILED TO CAPTURE THE WONDERFUL BATTLE BETWEEN SAKURA-CHAN AND NATSUME-KUN ON FILM!!!!" Sakura sweat dropped "HOEEEE!!!!"

--------------

A few weeks later in a car some car in Japan, sat a certain grumpy amber eyed boy.

"Grrrrrrr I can't believe mother won't let me visit Sakura before I go to this dumb ass school!"

**(A.N. Syaoran doesn't know the name of Sakura's new school, so he doesn't know that he will be attending the same school.)**

Suddenly Syaoran felt an unforgettable aura and a small smile came onto his handsome face "looks like I will get to see you after all my love." He said as he hid his aura so that he could surprise his cheery blossom.

---------------------

**Ok that's all for now. Thank you everyone who reviewed it means the world to me.**

**Please review!**


	7. Syaoran

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting I was busy. **

**Now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for… please enjoy.**

**------------------------**

Sakura woke up and reached for her clock. She rubbed her eyes before she read the time "HOEEEEEE! OH NO I'M SO LATE!!!!!" she jumped out of bed and rushed to her closet.

**(In the class room)**

Narumi walked through the door with a cheerful smile "Ohayou-gozaimasu class! I have wonderful news for all of you today; we have yet another new student that has come to join our wonderful little class."

The class sweat dropped and thought 'another new student!'

Narumi turned towards the door and called "You can come in now!"

The door opened to reveal a tall boy with messy chestnut brown hair and fierce yet gentle amber eyes. He had a good build for a fourteen year old boy; he wasn't scrawny but he wasn't too bulky either. The best word to describe is hot!

Most of the girls squealed at the sight of him and in return he glared at them.

As he walked up to the front he spotted Tomoyo and Eriol and sent them a nod and a half smile. He didn't need to look for Sakura he already knew where she was. He chuckled to himself quietly thinking 'some things never change.'

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Narumi said.

The boy nodded. "Watashi wa Li Syaoran desu."

Mikan's eyes widened 'Is this Sakura's Li?' she wondered. She then turned towards Tomoyo giving her a questing look. In response Tomoyo giggled and nodded. Mikan turned her attention back to Syaoran and thought 'hm so this is Sakura's boyfriend…'

Syaoran started talking again "I'm fourteen years old and I come from Hong Kong although I have lived in Japan before. I am a triple star student and as for my alice…" he paused and with out a word he brought out his sword and an ofuda for the class to see and then put them away.

Narumi smiled and asked "Are you done, if so then lets find you a seat…" Suddenly the door flew open revealing Sakura on her knees panting "G-gomen-nasai…"

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat when he saw Sakura 'She's grown into a beautiful and absolutely stunning young woman.' He thought as he studied how much she had changed. Her eyes were still the same bright captivating emerald ones that he remembered. Her face has matured; it has grown softer more refined but it still some childish features. Her hair was still about the same length, but it was let down instead of up in pigtails. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin looked smooth and creamy. He also noticed that she was wearing the necklace he gave her.

As Sakura stood up Syaoran examined her body to see how she developed over the years. 'she definitely doesn't look like the girl I remember…she didn't have those long creamy legs or that long torso with perfect curves, and she most certainly didn't have t-those…' he thought now looking at her chest –cough-breast-cough- blushing slightly. Then he mentally slapped himself 'Damn hormones…bad Syaoran don't give in to them!' he thought.

He quickly looked back at her face and suddenly the moment that he was waiting for finally came; her eyes met his.

Sakura gasped as her eye's widened. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her whole body froze. At first see didn't believe her eyes until he smiled warmly at her.

"S-Syaoran…" She whispered but it was loud enough for Syaoran to here. He smiled and nodded "Sakura…" Now Sakura smiled and soon she began to laugh and cry at the same time then ran into his warm embrace.

Syaoran wiped away her tears and whispered into her ear "I've missed you Sakura."

"I missed you too, but you're here…with me …I thought I wasn't going to see you until after I graduated…." She started crying again and Syaoran wiped away her tears and lifted her chin "I promised that I would come back didn't I…" she nodded then stared into his eyes Syaoran moved his head closer to hers and they kept getting closer, and closer until their noses were touching.

Sakura shut her eyes and thought 'this is it!'

Just then Narumi some how magically appears three to four inches away from their faces and cried "LETS START CLASS!!!!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran broke apart jumping backwards.

"HOEEEE!!!!" Sakura cried as she fell to the ground blushing madly realizing that she was about to kiss Syaoran in front of the whole class!

As for Syaoran, he looked pissed (probably because he didn't get to Sakura.) as well embarrassed, but he still helped Sakura get up asking her if she was ok.

Narumi told Syaoran that he could sit next to Sakura. They went to their seats and class started; they sat there holding hands the whole time.

---------------------

Soon lunch came Sakura and Syaoran were just about to kiss again when Mikan came running up to them "Sakura want to come and join us for lunch Li-kun you can come too."

Sakura blushed while Syaoran looked pissed again.

"O-oh Syaoran this is one of my best friends Sakura Mikan, you can just call her Mikan otherwise it would get confusing." Sakura said.

"It's nice to meet you Mikan-san, please just call me Li."

Mikan smiled "Its nice to finally meet you too, Sakura has told me all about you. So do you guys want to join us for lunch?" Suddenly Hotaru shot Mikan with her Bakka gun "idiot" was all she said then left.

Tomoyo and Natsume came up to Mikan. "Mikan-chan I don't think that's a good idea." Tomoyo said.

"Huh why not..?"

"Cause they want to be alone Polka dots, so they can do the things that we do when we're lone." Natsume said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed realizing that she was interrupting them "O-oh… I 'm sorry, we'll be leaving now…" Mikan said walking out the door along with the others. "Have fun Pea brain." Natsume said as he left.

Soon Sakura and Syaoran were alone again. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and kissed it "Would you care to join me for lunch my fine lady?" Sakura giggled and replied "Why I'd love to, thank you it sounds lovely." Syaoran offered an arm to Sakura "Shall we?"

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK?! GET YOUR GROSS HANDS OFF SAKURA-SAMA" Said some angry fan boys as they walked into the room.

------------------------

**Alright I'm stopping here for now sorry it's not as long as some of the others.**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed it ****means**** a lot to me.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own ****Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**I NEED your opinion; ok I'm thinking about ending this somewhere in the teens maybe twenties, but if you want me to continue I will…OR I could end it some where in the teens and then make a sequel that would take place when the gang is sixteen…the choice is yours so please tell me what you want**

**Syaoran: "please tell her**** damn ****it,**** if you don't then I won't be able to kiss**** Sakura until chapter 10**** PLEASE I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!****"**

**Ok thank you Syaoran that's enough we need to start the chapter now****…**

**Please enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------**

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK?! GET YOUR GROSS HANDS OFF SAKURA-SAMA" Said three angry fan boys as they walked into the room.

Syaoran lost it; he was officially beyond pissed off. He turned to Sakura and told her that he'll handle this she nodded in response as Syaoran walked up to the guys.

"YOUR ASKING ME WHO THE HELL I THINK I AM?!! WELL WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR TELLING ME WHAT TO FUCKIN DO!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled.

The guy in the middle smirked viciously "My name is Hiarushu **(A.N. please bear with me, I'm horrible when it comes to making up last names****…) **Yoshi I'm the president of Sakura-sama's fan club, so I have the right to tell you to stay away from Sakura-sama, SHE'S MINE so stay the FUCK AWAY!"

**(A.N: ok ****I'm going to give you a short description of Yoshi; he has spiky dark brown hair and clear blue eyes and a**** strong build.)**

Syaoran clenched his fist tighter and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

"I think we should teach you a lesson for being so disrespectful." Yoshi said as he threw a punch at Syaoran; who caught it with his eyes closed and was about to punch back until.

"NO SYAORAN, PLEASE STOP HE ISN'T WORTH IT!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran stopped and brought his hands down to his sides. He then gave Yoshi and the other two guys the coldest deadliest glare that they'd ever seen; it struck fear into to the bottom of their souls. Syaoran then spoke in a deadly whisper "You damn bastards are fucking lucky that MY GIRLFRIEND saved your sorry asses cause if she hadn't you'd be as good as dead right now!"

The three guys looked over to Sakura "H-he's your b-boy-f-friend?"

Sakura sighed and nodded "Yes he's my boyfriend, I love him, and I'd appreciate it if you left us alone from now on!"

"H-hai Sakura-sama "they said as they left.

Sakura sat on the table shaking her head "was that all necessary?" She asked Syaoran who was walking up to her.

He smirked "I'd do any thing to protect my most precious possession."

"Oh really, since when did I belong to you?" she asked playfully.

He smirked as he pulled her closer to him "since the day you said you loved me." Sakura giggled then closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him, but to her dismay he placed his finger on her lips and kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes and frowned at him "What was that for?" she pouted. He shook his head and chuckled "I think we should wait for our first kiss, I want it to be special, and not just some kiss in the classroom. I want this kiss to make up for my absents. I want it to be your surprise."

**(A.N: ok don't be mad, I promise this kiss will be very romantic and worth the wait**** and if its not then flame all you want**

Sakura pouted "So I suppose you already have this all planned out."

"Yep, all I need to do is to put the plan into action." He grinned.

Sakura had her arms crossed against her chest and turned her head "hmpt! Well that's fine I guess. But it better be one hell of a kiss and it better be the most romantic thing you've ever done for me!!!"

Syaoran had a very amused look on his face then smirked "GASP! My innocent little Sakura angry with me! Well that's a first, perhaps it's because she's on her monthly?" he teased.

Sakura turned tomato red "S-S-Syaoran!!" she cried.

Syaoran chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder "Don't worry I'm just teasing you, no need to get embarrassed." He then placed a kiss at the top of her head.

Sakura pouted "Well in any case we should go find Tomoyo-chan and the others so I can introduce you."

"Lead the way mi'lady."

----------------------------

Sakura found Mikan and the gang around a cheery blossom tree out side.

Sakura and Syaoran walked up to them and asked if they could sit down with them and the answer of coarse was yes so the took a seat with the rest of the gang.

Sakura smiled "Ok Syaoran I'm going to introduce you to all of my friends!" Syaoran nodded.

"Ok you already met Mikan, this is her boyfriend Hyuga Natsume, they're together because of me, and this is Imai Hotaru and this is her boyfriend Nogi Ruka." Sakura pointed to each one of her friends (except Tomoyo and Eriol).

Syaoran nodded to each of them "It's nice to meet all of you. Just call me Li."

"Hn Natsume's fine."

"It's nice to meet you too." Hotaru said emotionlessly while counting all the money she made from selling Tomoyo's videos.

"It's nice to meet you Li-kun, I'm Nogi Ruka, but just call me Ruka, everyone else does."

Sakura smiled at everyone, and then she turned around after hearing someone calling her name.

"Sakura-senpai!!!"

Sakura's smile brightened when she saw her kouhai (opposite of senpai), Ryu (from chapter 4) running towards her calling her name, with him was a girl about his age; she had long brown hair that sat just below her shoulders, and she had blue eyes.

Sakura ran over to him "Ryu-kun, it's good to see you again, I missed you!" Sakura bent down and hugged him. Ryu stood there blushing like a mad man, which didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran, who knew this situation all to well.

When Sakura broke away she noticed the girl standing next to him shyly "Oh who's your kawaii friend?"

Ryu looked at the girl then back to Sakura "This is my best friend Kotone Mika."

Sakura smiled at the girl "hello I'm Kinomoto Sakura, it's very nice to meet you. May I call you Mika-chan?"

Mika smiled and nodded "It's nice to meet you as well. Of coarse as long as I can call you Sakura-senpai." Sakura nodded.

Sakura introduced the two to her friends.

"Ryu-kun I want you to meet someone very special to me." Sakura brought Ryo over to Syaoran.

"Ryu-kun this is my boyfriend Li Syaoran. Syaoran this is my good friend Mizaki Ryu!"Sakura said happily.

Ryu glared at Syaoran, who at first was very amused, and then he smirked and glared right back at Ryu.

Sakura looked from Syaoran then back to Ryu "Hoe?"

After all introductions were made, Mika turned to Ryu, blushing slightly "Thank you for introducing me to your friend Ryu-kun." Syaoran also noticed this and thought 'Hm interesting…'

Ryu smiled at her "Your welcome Mika." Mika blushed.

Syaoran walked over to Ryu "Hey can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Ryu was confused but nodded anyway, and then they walked away from the group.

Syaoran looked straight into Ryu's eyes "You have a crush on Sakura don't you?" it was more of a comment than a question though.

Ryu blushed and nodded "Y-yes I do, and I plan on taking her away from you!"

"Oh, well before you do that I suggest that you take a closer look at the ones close to you, otherwise you'll never know the truth." Syaoran said as he turned Ryu around so he could see Mika starring at him with blush on her cheeks. (She was starring at Ryu not Syaoran)

Ryu stared back at Mika and soon some blush started to appear on his cheeks as well. Syaoran put a hand on Ryu's shoulder "Do you understand?"

Ryu nodded and walked back over to Sakura.

"Good bye Sakura-senpai, it was good to see you again." Ryu said to Sakura.

Sakura smiled "Ja ne Ryu-kun Mika-chan!"

Ryu held out his hand to Mika "Come on Mika-chan lunch is almost over." Mika blushed as she took his hand and waved to everyone. They left hand in hand and Syaoran watched them with a satisfied smile on his face.

Mikan got up from her spot "We better head back to class too."

They all agreed and headed for their classroom.

-------------------------

After school the gang was sitting in Tomoyo's room talking about the past.

"Oh Sakura-chan did you tell Mikan-chan about the time that Eriol kissed your hand?" Tomoyo said as she took a sip of her tea.

Syaoran ran over to Eriol and lifted him up by his collar "YOU WHAT?!!!!!!!"

Eriol smiled sheepishly "I kissed her hand in the fifth grade."

Steam was now coming out of Syaoran's ears "YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO MOON FOR THAT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU FREAKIN ASSHOLE!!!!"

Eriol shook his head "Now, now my cute little descendant you have to realize this was back in fifth grade when I first met you, back before you and Sakura-san were together, probably before you even realized that you were in love with her." Eriol was smiling at him with that freaky knowing smile of his. "And besides that was nothing compared to what Natsume was about to do!"

Sakura sighed 'Oh boy, good going Eriol-kun!' she thought sarcastically.

Syaoran blinked as he put Eriol down "What do you mean?"

Eriol smiled "Well before Mikan-san and Natsume-kun were together they always would argue and say that they hated each other when they secretly loved each other. Anyway one day they came into the room arguing about girlfriends and kissing or something like that. Mikan-chan said that he would never get a girlfriend. His reply was that at least he could kiss any girl he wants. Mikan-chan said that she would like to see that. So Natsume-kun being blinded by anger, went up to kiss Sakura-san, who used the Time card and stopped him before anything happened, she then put Mikan were she was standing. So when she dismissed the Time card Natsume-kun ended up kissing Mikan-chan instead."

Everyone stared at Eriol then sweat dropped.

Syaoran looked like he was about to explode any minute so Sakura decided to take action before it was too late. She ran over to Syaoran and embraced him in a tight hug and then kissed his cheek then whispered into his ear "shh calm down Syaoran nothing happened, sure he was about to but I stopped it, and afterwards I yelled at him so there's no need to get all worked up."

Syaoran calmed down and placed his arms around Sakura's waist. Though once they broke apart he still glared at Natsume; who glared right back.

Natsume you should say your sorry to Li-kun." Mikan said while sitting down in his lap. He looked down at her as if she was crazy. She just glared at him and he sighed "sorry Li." He mumbled.

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura smiled "Good. Well good night every one I'm going to bed."

Syaoran stood up "Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Sakura shook her head. "No thank you Syaoran I'm a big girl, I can go by my self. Though before I go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you get here without me noticing your aura?"

Syaoran smirked "I concealed it. In fact I concealed it the very second I felt yours."

Sakura's face lit up "WOW Syaoran you must have gotten very strong while you were away!"

Syaoran nodded "yeah I did, you've gotten a lot stronger yourself."

Sakura blushed at the comment and kissed his cheek softly "Good night Syaoran I love you." She whispered. Syaoran gave her one of his rare smiles that are saved just for her and kissed her head before whispering softly against her ear "Sweet dreams my cherry blossom I love you."

Sakura blushed as she walked out the door.

"AND CUT!!!!" Tomoyo said shutting off her camera. "THAT WAS SO KAWAII!!!!! You two are so cute! That scene was so beautiful!!! I'm so glad I got it on tape!!!!" Tomoyo had stars dancing in her eyes and giggled.

At this everyone sweat dropped.

Sighing Syaoran said "Ah Daidouji I see you haven't changed a bit." Tomoyo giggled "not at all Li-kun!"

Syaoran walked over to Eriol "Hey Eriol is it still possible for me to summon the Sakura Cards with my sword?" Eriol gave him a confused look and nodded "yes…you can…why?"

"Well because I want to use the Glow, the Windy, the Flower, and maybe even the Illusion to make a romantic scene when I kiss Sakura. I want our first kiss to be special." Syaoran was slightly embarrassed when he said this.

Tomoyo and Mikan squealed "AWWW KAWAII!!!" Hotaru shook her head and continued to count her money.

Eriol chuckled "Aw it looks like my cute little descendant has a romantic side after all!"

"Shut it Eriol!" Syaoran growled. "Anyway do you think the cards will let me use them?" Eriol nodded "yes I believe so, your cause is honest and good, and besides I'm sure they'll be glad to help, they'll do anything to make their mistress happy."

Syaoran nodded "That's good to know, but won't Sakura sense that her cards are being used?" Eriol grinned "Not if she's being distracted."

Mikan spoke up "Li-kun, Tomoyo and my self can take Sakura to Central Town that day." Tomoyo nodded "Yes and I could contact you when Sakura-chan is fully distracted, and we'll even convince her to leave her cards with you!"

Syaoran slightly smiled "Thank you all of you."

-----------------------------

**Ok I gave you all a nice long chapter. I can only hope that you all enjoyed it.**

**I would like to say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, your reviews mean the world to me and they always encourage me to write more**

**Please review! Please!**


	9. Syaoran's suprise

**I do not own Captor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**At long last I present to you chapter 9!**

**I am so sorry guys I wanted to post this long ago…I'm so sorry this is so late but I'll make it up to you! I hope…**

**Just so you know I am going to be adding things from Gakuen Alice's manga into this story but I am not going to follow it entirely….. **

**Please enjoy!**

Syaoran was a nervous wreck when he woke up this morning. Today is the big day and Syaoran couldn't even function properly. He met Tomoyo on the way to the classroom. She looked him up and down with an amused smile on her pretty face. With out warning she fell into a fit of giggles.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Syaoran asked her getting slightly irritated. After collecting herself she smiled sweetly at him and asked "Li-kun are you nervous about kissing Sakura-chan today?" feeling the heat rise to his cheeks Syaoran began shaking his head vigorously "N-NO….er I mean no why do you ask!?" Tomoyo began to giggle again.

"Well judging from you're hair which resembles a bird's nest at the moment, and you're inside-out shirt, to you're…." Tomoyo motioned him to look down at himself. To his horror he found that he was only wearing his silk green boxers along with his shoes! **(A.N: lol, I couldn't help my self.)** After a minute of awkwardly embarrassing silence a very red Syaoran dashed to his room. Once safely inside of his room Syaoran let out a heavy sigh. 'What the hell is wrong with me!? I mean it's just a kiss why am I so damn nervous!?' he asked himself while running a hand through his messy hair. "GAHHHH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO DAMN NERVOUS!!" He groaned before hitting his head on the wall. After calming down Syaoran made himself look presentable again.

"Socks …check, shoes…check, pants…check, the rest of my uniform…check, hair…whatever…" he said as he checked off each item in his note book.

"Alright I should be able to go now." he said as opened the door to see Tomoyo standing at the door with her video camera zoomed in on his face.

"So Li-kun is nervous ne?" she asked with a sly smile.

He turned red and looked the other way muttering "Damare! (shut up)" Tomoyo giggled as they started walking down the hall.

"Li-kun there is no denying that you're nervous about kissing Sakura-chan; your face says it all. But I haven't seen you blush like this since when you were still trying to confess you're undying love to Sakura-chan!"

Deciding to ignore her last comment Syaoran made a noise that resembled something in between a groan and a sigh…perhaps it was a moan?

"FINE I'LL ADMIT IT! Yes I am very nervous about kissing Sakura! It will be my…our first kiss! So of course I'm nervous…and besides what if I miss or something!!"

Tomoyo blinked twice before the sound of her melodious laughter filled the hall. Soon a deeper more masculine laugh joined hers.

"Hahah…ahem, so that's what you're nervous about; kissing Sakura-chan and missing her lips. I must say that's very interesting my cute little descendant."

"First of all Eriol it's none of your damn business! Secondly WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!"

Eriol chuckled "Well you see when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they…" Suddenly he was interrupted by Syaoran.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT YOU IDIOT!!"

Eriol smiled "Very well then. I've been following you to the whole time. Though I must say Syaoran you don't look very pretty in boxers and you seem a bit _short_. That is a sight that I definitely never want see again. I feel very sorry for Sakura-chan…poor girl what a shame."

Syaoran suddenly pulled out his sword and ran after Eriol.

"YOU BASTARD I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! I SWEAR YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKIN PUSSY ERIOL!!"

Tomoyo watched in amusement "My, such foul language Li-kun!" she scolded. Syaoran looked over his shoulder to look back at her "Like hell if I care!" he barked. He suddenly stopped and dropped his sword when he heard the voice of an angel.

"Ohayou (good morning) Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled as she ran…more like flew into his warm embrace. His gaze softened at the girl in his arms. He drew closer to her then whispered into her ear "Ohayou koibito (sweetheart or lover)." She beamed up at him. When they pulled apart Sakura grabbed something from her bag and handed it to Syaoran.

"Here Syaoran I made a bento (box lunch thing) for you! I was hoping that we could eat lunch alone together today! Oh please can we Syaoran?" Sakura looked up at him eagerly, her eyes full of hope.

Syaoran felt horrible 'she's going to be so upset when she finds out that I can't go but this evening will definitely make up for it.' He smiled down at her sadly "Thank you Sakura but I'm afraid that I won't be able to join you today. I'm sorry but I already promised Natsume that I'd help him with that research paper. We'll eat together tomorrow I promise. Besides aren't you going to Central Town with Mikan-san **(A.N: he calls Mikan 'Mikan-san' because it would be weird calling her Sakura-san.)** and Daidouji-san?"

As much as she tried Sakura couldn't hide the disappointment and confusion in her eyes. She felt sad and unwanted. Putting on a fake smile she said "Oh you're right! Silly me how could I have forgotten?"

She grabbed his hand and tried to catch up with the others.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

He didn't want to eat lunch with me today? He doesn't want to go to Central Town with us?

'Why don't you want to spend time with me Syaoran? We haven't spent time alone since my fifteenth birthday back in April. You would rather help Natsume-kun with the research paper than with…WAIT!! NATSUME-KUN!! Yesterday he told me that he finished that paper!? But that means Syaoran…l-lied to me!? Hoeee…but why would he lie to me….?'

**Normal P.O.V.**

Syaoran didn't miss the sudden flash of horror in Sakura's eyes. "What's wrong Sakura?"

She shook her head and put on yet another fake smile "I'm fine. Really I am. Oh look there's Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun! HEY GUYS!!" Sakura ran over to see her friends dragging Syaoran with her.

"Sakura, Tomoyo are you ready to go to Central Town! I can't wait! Oh I can already taste the yummy Howalons! Oh I can't wait!!" Mikan said happily

"If you eat to many you'll get fat." Natsume said

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!!" Mikan yelled in her defense.

Natsume smirked "Ah but that's were you're wrong Polka dots. You see as you're boyfriend it most certainly is my concern."

Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume who inwardly smiled at her childish behavior.

"You're such a conceited jerk Natsume!"

"But I'm you're dead sexy conceited jerk. You know you love it."

--

Meanwhile Sakura was standing against the wall quietly trying to make sense of what had happened earlier.

'Why? Why did he lie to me…? Is it because of another girl!?' Sakura was horrified at thought.

Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was acting strangely and wanted to know what was bothering her. 'Well let's take a look and see.'

'_Why? Why did he lie to me…? Is it because of another girl!?' _

'Oh it looks like she knows about the paper.'

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and started speaking to her telepathically. 'Sakura-chan there's nothing to worry about I'm sure that Li-kun is only interested in you.'

'Then why did he lie to me Tomoyo-chan?'

'Sakura-chan does Li-kun love you?'

'Yes.'

'Would he ever do anything to hurt you?'

'No.'

'Then you should trust Li-kun. I'm sure he has a very good reason for lying to you.'

'You're right Tomoyo-chan! How could I have even believed such a silly thing like that? Syaoran must have a good reason! Thank you Tomoyo-chan!'

Tomoyo just smiled and was glad that she could help her friend.

--

Mikan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Natsume's last comment. "Only in you're dreams Natsume!"

Sakura giggled running over to Mikan and Natsume. "Come on guys stop flirting or else we'll miss the bus to Central Town!" **(A.N: well that was a fast recovery.) **

Mikan nodded "You're right Sakura we should get going and I was not flirting!"

Sakura walked over to Syaoran. Standing on her tiptoes she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Ja ne (see you later/by) Syaoran. I'll see you soon. Do you want me to get any you any thing while I'm there?"

Syaoran smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Ja, have a good time." He kissed her forehead then continued "No I don't need any thing but thanks any way. Though I'm sure Kero would gladly take your offer." Sakura giggled and nodded as she let go of Syaoran.

Mikan and Tomoyo said good bye to their boyfriends as well.

Mikan, who was getting rather impatient; grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo by the hand and dragged them away, "Come on slowpokes! Hurry up!"

The girls all laughed as they walked away.

Syaoran watched them leave before turning to Natsume and Eriol. "Eriol did Daidouji-san give you the to-do list?" Eriol nodded as he handed him the list. Syaoran read the list. He then looked over to Natsume. "Did we already get permission?" Looking up from his manga he nodded. "The teachers were being asses at first but Polka dots finally got them to agree." Syaoran nodded "Alright good. Where's Imai-san and Ruka?" Natsume yawned. "They're getting the table and chairs I think."

Syaoran began to check things off the list then asked Eriol "Where are Cerberus and Spinel Sun?"

Eriol smiled "I can assure you that they're safely locked up in Tomoyo's room and have every thing they'll need to keep them entertained for the day." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief knowing that the little plush toys of doom were safely locked away.

"Alright guys I guess we should get to work now. Natsume can you get the candles?" Natsume nodded and left.

Syaoran turned to Eriol "Come with me to get the decorations and Daidouji's CD player."

They walked up to Tomoyo's room to get the CD player and decorations.

"Eriol I don't mean to be rude but I've been wondering why you're not with Mizuki-sensei?"

Eriol looked over at Syaoran and smiled "Well you see my cute little descendant time changes every thing; it can change people, their feelings, and even love. We just thought that it was time to move on. I'm happy that she's happy and she's happy for me as well."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. He knew that time would eventually change his relationship with Sakura but it would only bring good changes. Well at least that's what he's hoping for anyway.

**Central Town**

**--**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mikan were having a blast. Mikan had already bought six boxes of Howalons. Tomoyo bought herself a new lavender camera bag. As for Sakura; she was running around having a blast.

They were now currently in a clothes store. Tomoyo had handed Sakura a dozen dresses and shoved her into the dressing room while Mikan was looking at different things around the store.

"Hoe Tomoyo-chan, remind why I'm trying on all these dresses again?" Tomoyo giggled at her friends distress "To find the perfect dress for my kawaii (cute) Sakura-chan!" Sakura sweat-dropped. "Hoe!"

Each time Sakura came out of the dressing room Tomoyo shook her head and pushed Sakura right back in. "No that one's to fluffy. No that one's too slutty! Absolutely not! You look like an old lady!

No this one makes you look like a prostitute!"

"Hoe? What's a prostitute?"

"Nothing, now try on the blue one!"

"Hai (yes)!"

Finally after trying on what seemed to be a million dresses, Sakura walked out of the dressing room wearing a black halter top dress that hugged every curve perfectly. It ended about two or three inches above the knees; a pink ribbon tied neatly around her waist. She wore black marry jane heels and a pink neck chocker.

Tomoyo clasped her hands together as she squealed in delight. "Oh Sakura-chan it's perfect! You look so beautiful!"

Mikan came back over with yet another box of Howalons. When she saw Sakura her face lit up.

"Oh wow Sakura you look great in that dress! Are you going to buy it? I bet that Li-kun will drop dead once he sees you in that!" Mikan was jumping up and down and taking really fast; it must be from the sugar.

Before Sakura could say anything Tomoyo shoved Sakura back into the dressing room ordering her to take it off. Sakura came back out in her normal clothes and handed the dress to Tomoyo; who ran over to the sales clerk to buy the dress.

After that they looked around a video store.

Mikan was walking around looking at different videos when a certain one caught her eye; she picked it up and made her way over to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hey guys look at this! Kurata Sana's **(A.N: the Sana from Kodomo no Omocha also known as Kodocha, that also ****does not**** belong to me) **new movie finally came out on DVD! Do you guys want to get it?" Mikan asked.

Sakura smiled "Yeah it looks good! Besides Sana-chan is one of my favorite teen actresses!"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "That movie got a lot of good reviews. I wanted to see it but I never got the chance. Sana-chan reminds me very much of you two. Oh how I hope someday my Sakura-chan will be famous like Sana-chan!"

At this Mikan and Sakura shook their heads and sweat-dropped.

"Okay I'll buy it and we can watch it later." Mikan said as she went to pay for the movie.

After going to the video store the girls decided to buy some lunch. Once they finished eating they sat there trying to figure out what to do next.

"I'M BORD!!" Mikan whined.

Tomoyo put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…well we do have a few hours before Eriol comes to pick me up. So does any one have any ideas?"

Sakura then said "Can we go see a movie?"

"Which movie do you want to see?" Mikan asked.

Sakura smiled "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (**A.N. this also does not belong to me) **I've been dieing to see it!!"

Mikan frowned "Really? You don't seem like a huge Narnia fan to me. But sure we can go see it; it looks really awesome."**(A.N: does Central Town even have a movie theatre? Oh well it does now.) **

Tomoyo had that infamous knowing smile on her face. "Perhaps she finds one of the characters attrictive; I mean there are a lot of hot guys in the movie. So tell us Sakura-chan which character do you think is hot?"

Mikan nodded eagerly "Yes Sakura please do tell us!"

Sakura blushed " I-I…um…Prince Caspian."

Mikan and Tomoyo giggled. Sakura then asked "Well which one do you like?"

Tomoyo smiled " I like Peter Pevensie the best. He is very handsome and brave."

Mikan nodded "I agree with Tomoyo, Peter is a total hotty!"

Sakura frowned. "Peter really? Prince Caspian is way hotter than Peter. He's tall, dark, and handsome, has long luscious dark brown locks that you just want to run your fingers through, and those beautiful dark brown eyes; I could get lost in those eyes!" Sakura sighed wistfully.

Tomoyo giggled "It looks like you have some competition Li-kun." Sakura turned around to find Tomoyo holding her precious camera. "Tomoyo-chan…you didn't!" Sakura asked even though she already knew the answer. Tomoyo smiled and nodded "Just wait until I show Li-kun, he'll find this very interesting for sure!!"

Sakura begged Tomoyo "NOOOOO please don't show him! PLEASE!!" Tomoyo nodded "Alright Sakura-chan I won't show him." Sakura gave Tomoyo a big hug "OH THANK YOU TOMOYO-CHAN!!"

Mikan smiled "Lets hurry before the movie starts!!"

They all bought their tickets and entered the theatre. They then took their seats and waited for the movie to begin.

Tomoyo waited until the movie started before she contacted Eriol.

'Eriol? Are you there?'

'Yes Tomoyo I'm here.'

'Okay good; I'm just letting you know that now would be a good time to get the cards.'

'Oh alright I'll tell Syaoran. Bye love, see you soon.'

Tomoyo smiled as she watched the rest of the movie.

**At the School**

**--**

"Syaoran, it's time." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded as he pulled out the Sakura Cards. He then summoned the Mirror, the Flower, and the Glow. The Mirror took the form of Sakura then asked "Why did you summon us Li-sama?"

"I was wondering if the Flower and the Glow can help me with a surprise I have planed for your mistress."

The mirror giggled and nodded "We would do anything for our mistress. So what kind of surprise is it?"

It was then when Eriol decided to join in the conversation "My cute little descendant here wants to sweep your mistress off her feet." After a glare from Syaoran the cards nodded. Mirror giggled a little before answering "Well if that's the case then we accept! Just tell us what you want us to do!"

And so Syaoran discussed the plan with them. Once given their instructions, the cards transformed back into Sakura Cards.

"Eriol don't you have to get Daidouji soon?" Syaoran asked looking at his watch.

"No but I should probably be leaving soon." Eriol shrugged.

Syaoran started to make his way over to the middle school dorm before calling "You might as well go now. We have everything covered here."

With a short nod Eriol was off. "Alright, Tomoyo and I will be back soon!"

**Central Town awhile later**

**--**

Sakura and Mikan skipped happily out of the movie theatre while Tomoyo walked gracefully behind them. Her video camera out and ready in her right hand.

Sakura suddenly took Mikan's hands into her own. "OH MIKAN-CHAN WASN'T THAT THE MOST WONDERFUL MOVIE THAT YOU'VE EVER SEEN!"

Mikan sweat dropped. "A-ah are you ok Sakura?" Sighing wistfully, Sakura replied "How could I not be ok after seeing Prince Caspian!!" At this Mikan fell to the ground. Looking over to Tomoyo, she asked "Tomoyo is there something wrong with Sakura? I mean look at her! She has hearts in her eyes and it looks like she's melting!"

Tomoyo giggled before responding "She'll be perfectly fine in a minute. Here watch." Tomoyo walked up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan I was going through my videos the other day and found the one where we were shopping for your first bra! I think I'll show that one to Li-kun! He'll love it ne (right)?"

Suddenly Sakura's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Her cheeks began glowing red.

"HOEEEEEEEE!! YOU WOULDN'T?!"

Tomoyo smiled wickedly "Oh but I would Sakura-chan." Sakura's eyes started to get watery.

"NO! Please don't Tomoyo-chan! Please! I'll be good!" Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo smiled and patted Sakura's head "Alright I won't show him." Sakura looked up. Her eyes filled with hope "Honto (really)?!" Tomoyo nodded. "YAY ARIGATOU (thank you) TOMOYO-CHAN!!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo and thanked her again.

After being released from Sakura's hug, Tomoyo turned towards Mikan "See I told you."

A few minutes later Eriol showed up. "Hello ladies I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The girls smiled and ran up to him "Hey Eriol-kun!" Sakura and Mikan shouted as they ran up to him. Eriol smiled "Sakura-san, Mikan-san it's lovely to see the both of you. I hope you two don't mind but I'm stealing Tomoyo for bit." He said putting an arm around Tomoyo's waist. Sakura and Mikan giggled "Oh we don't mind. Go right ahead!" Chuckling, Eriol said "If that's the case then we'll be off."

Tomoyo smiled as she waved good bye to her friends "I'll see you later!"

Mikan and Sakura waved good bye before walking into another store.

Smiling, Eriol held out his arm to Tomoyo "Shall we?" Tomoyo smiled and nodded "We shall."

So Tomoyo and Eriol made there way back to the school while Mikan keep Sakura busy.

**At the school minutes later**

**--**

Once Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at the school they met up with Syaoran and Natsume as well as Ruka and Hotaru.

"Daidouji did you get a dress?" asked Syaoran.

Tomoyo nodded happily "Yep and not to mention the shoes and accessories!" Syaoran simply nodded as he checked off the list.

"Hotaru-san did you do what I asked?" Tomoyo asked. Hotaru smirked and nodded. Earlier that day Hotaru hooked up hidden video cameras that are designed to match the environment around them.

Tomoyo smiled before asking Syaoran for the list. Glancing over the list Tomoyo smiled in approval.

"Well it would seem that we're right on schedule. So let's finish up before Mikan-chan and Sakura-chan come back."

Every one nodded. Suddenly Syaoran stood up "Before we get back to work I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate what you're doing. U-um thanks." Tomoyo smiled warmly at him "Anything for you and Sakura-chan."

The others nodded then got back to work.

--

A few hours later Mikan and Sakura arrivied back at the school and were greeted by Tomoyo.

"Oh you're back! Let's hurry to your room so we can get you ready!"

Sakura blinked "Hoe?" Tomoyo and Mikan dragged Sakura into the middle school dorm and up into her room. "Hoe?! Get me ready for what?!" Tomoyo and Mikan laughed "you'll see!"

Outside behind a near by bush, Ruka turned on his walkie-talkie "The cheery blossom has arrived. I repeat the cheery blossom has arrived. Finish up what you're doing and then immediately get into your positions. Over and out."

Upon hearing Ruka's message, Syaoran let out a deep breath that he had been holding as he turned towards Eriol "Well I guess this is it…So how do I look?" Syaoran went back to check in the mirror once more. Syaoran was wearing a simple light green dress up shirt; leaving the first three buttons undone. Along with black slacks and dress up shoes.

Eriol smiled "Not as good looking as me, but I suppose it'll do." After glaring at Eriol Syaoran said "Ha-ha very funny…Now go to your post." Eriol bowed before leaving "As you wish your majesty." He joked. Then he and Syaoran left.

Once in her room, Sakura was thrown into the bath tub. "Hurry up and bathe Sakura!"

"HOEEEEE??" Once out of the bath, Mikan handed her a robe and led her to a stool that she could sit on.

"Mikan you get the nails while I cover the hair!"

"Got it covered!" Mikan said as she got out the nail polish. When they finished the hair and nails Tomoyo did Sakura's makeup while Mikan took care of the jewelry. After Tomoyo made Sakura brush her teeth. Mikan handed Sakura the dress from earlier and said "Here change into this!" Sakura nodded dumbly as she went to change in her bathroom. When Sakura came out the girls squealed "YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL SAKURA!!"

"Um thank you but could you please tell me what's going on?" Mikan smiled "Don't worry you'll find out soon!"

"Uh um Mikan-chan what are you doing?"

"Blindfolding you." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Mikan said nothing a she finished tying up the black blindfold. Then she and Tomoyo guided Sakura out the door. "HOEEEE! HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Laughter was the only answer Sakura got. "Where are you taking me?!" she whined

The troublesome duo laughed as they led poor Sakura outside "Oh don't worry, you'll see!" they chimed. "HOEEE!?"

Finally they came to a stop. "Hey we finally stopped! Now can you please tell me what's going on?!" Her question was left unanswered as an unsettling silence filled the air. For Tomoyo and Mikan ran to hide in the bushes. "Hoe? Tomoyo-chan Mikan-chan where did you go? Guys, anyone…? Hello….?"

Hating to be alone in the dark, Sakura began to feel uneasy. Attempting to make herself feel safer, Sakura hugged her arms around herself (**A.N. does that even make sense?)**. Soon she began to hear noises in the bushes and lots of other strange noises. "I don't even have my cards with me… HOE!"

--

In some near by bushes Tomoyo and Mikan sat quietly watching and waiting. They felt bad about leaving Sakura there but it was part of the plan. Besides Sakura could easily take the blindfold off at anytime, they didn't tie her arms together or anything so she could easily untie the blindfold on her own. She just hasn't realized it yet.

Tomoyo scooted left trying to get a better shot of her Sakura-chan.

"Ow! Tomoyo you're sitting on my leg!"

"Oops gomen-nasai (sorry) Mikan-chan but you were blocking my view, could you please move your head a little more to the left?" Tomoyo said as she got off of Mikan's leg.

Not long after Natsume and Eriol joined them. Mikan; who was now sitting comfortably in Natsume's lap, whispered "Eriol you remembered to hide your aura right?" Eriol simply nodded. Natsume stared at Sakura incredulously "Dose Pea brain realize that she can untie the blindfold?" Tomoyo looked away from her camera and shook her head "no probably not." Eriol chuckled "Well that's our Sakura-san for you."

Mikan was beginning to where Hotaru and Ruka were. She looked left and right but could find no sign of them. "Hey where's Hotaru and Ruka-pyon?" Natsume pointed over to an adjacent tree "They're over in that tree." Mikan nodded. Suddenly a small rock was chucked into the bush and hit Eriol on the head "OW! Bloody hell Syaoran that freakin' hurt!" Eriol whispered harshly as he rubbed the lump on his head. Natsume shook his head and sighed "That means he wants you to activate the cards bakka (idiot)"

Eriol glared and mumbled something in English. Then he took the two cards out of his pocket. "Alright Flower, Glow you know what to do." The cards materialized and went to work. Every one gasped at the beautiful sight before them.

--

Syaoran walked up behind Sakura and lazily draped his arms over her shoulders causing her jump a little. Though she calmed down once she realized who was holding her. Her tight muscles loosened as she melted into his embrace. "Oh thank goodness it's just you Syaoran! You scared me!" Syaoran held her closer as he inhaled her sweet sent. "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to scare you." Sakura shook her head "No don't worry about it. But…um can you untie this blindfold please?" Syaoran smirked as he untied the blindfold "You know Sakura you could have taken this off long ago. It's not like your hands are tied up or anything." Sakura blushed beet red from embarrassment "…Oh…ehhehe eh…hoe."

As the blindfold fell to ground her eyes widened. She gasped at the beautiful sight in front of her. They seemed to be in some kind of clearing in the forest which was decorated with beautiful paper lanterns. In the center sat a white iron Victorian-styled table along with two matching chairs. The table was set food and all. A mix of cheery blossoms, peonies, and small glowing green orbs gracefully fell from the sky. Sakura's lips formed into a breathtaking smile as tears of joy streamed down from her stunning emerald green eyes. She turned around so she would face Syaoran "You did all of this for me?" A light blush rose to Syaoran's cheeks as he answered "I-I just told the others that I wanted to do something special for you. Daidouji is the one who thought up everything and the others helped put all this together." Her eyes glistened and her smile was bright. She laughed as she threw herself into Syaoran's arms "Arigatou (thank you) Syaoran!" He smiled at her lovingly. Then from over his shoulder she called "Arigatou mina-san (thank you everyone)!" Everyone in the bush sweat dropped.

Syaoran broke apart from Sakura and held out his arm "Shall we eat?" Sakura took his arm and nodded.

--

As Sakura finished eating she asked "Why did you do all of this Syaoran?" He smiled at her "Well I wanted to do something special for you. To say I'm sorry that I wasn't here before and to say thank you for waiting." Sakura smiled warmly at him "Thank you Syaoran. I know that this is not easy for you. You're usually not one to open up and share your feelings or be romantic." Syaoran looked away trying to hide his blush "I-it was nothing." Sakura just giggled cheerfully at him "You always say that. You're really sweet and kind hearted Syaoran." Syaoran smiled that only for Sakura smile and said "Wo ai ni Sakura." "You said that to me over the phone before. Doesn't it mean I love you?" Syaoran nodded as he helped Sakura up from her seat. "I love you too Syaoran!"

Suddenly music started to play. Syaoran bowed and held out his hand "May I have this dance?"

"You may." She giggled as she took his hand. With that they began to dance.

**N: I do not own the song Far Away Nickelback does) **

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
_

They gazed into each others eyes. To them nothing else mattered but the person they were dancing with. Very much like the last time they danced together in the play.

_  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

They twirled and swerved gracefully to the music. They danced beautifully together. It was almost as if you were watching professional dancers.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go

As the song ended they never broke their gaze. They only ended up closer to one another. Closer and closer, and closer until their faces were barely inches apart. They could feel the other's breath on their skin. His warm breath on her face just sent shivers right up Sakura's back. 'This is it!' they thought.

Syaoran leaned down to meet her luscious lips. With that their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss.

Sakura was in pure bliss 'So this is what a kiss feels like. I can't believe that we're sharing our first real kiss! This feels so… right.' Sakura thought before she completely melted into the kiss. Syaoran felt the same way. To him this feels right. He for once feels at home. This was definitely where he belongs.

All thoughts left their heads as the kiss deepened and became more and more passionate. Her fingers were tangled in his messy chestnut hair. His hands began racing up and down her back.

They suddenly broke (more like fell) apart and came back to reality when heard our lovely Tomoyo scream "KAWAII (cute)!!" at the top of her lungs.

"Hoe…"

--

**Finally done! This was my longest chapter yet! Now we can finally get on with this story.**

**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Ok? Please let me know!**

**I just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me! **

**xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx**

**Silver Star Celine**

**rosedreamer101**

**rena4u**

**'kaara-chan'**

**animelover0328**

**IAmTheBattleMaiden**

**Ryuamakusa4eva**

**SuperCuteTomomi**

**xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx**

**SuMMeR OrAngE**

**gigil12345**

**Narumi Rhen **

**Ichigo-tenshi **

**Thank you all once again! And Thank for reading. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review! Please!! **


	10. old friends

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice**

**I have been nominated for the worst fan fiction-Author-ever-award. I can't apologize enough, but I am so sorry! I know it's been a long time since I last updated, I'm truly sorry that you guys had to wait so long.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**--------------------**

_Sakura's Dream _

Sakura looked around, though she couldn't seem to see or hear anything. She started walking in no particular direction, hoping it would take her some where. Though, it wasn't long before she saw two shadowy figures standing in the distance.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to approach the dark figures. She abruptly stopped walking and froze. She could now faintly sense their auras, they were dark, cold, and powerful; it sent shivers up her spine. She instantly realized that these two were not friendly. She was about to run when…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

------------------

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Sakura bolted awake, panting heavily as she turned off her alarm clock. Kero flew up to her, worry written all over his cute plush face.

"Sakura what happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She reassured her guardian "It was just a strange dream. That's all." The plush toy put a paw to his chin, as if in deep thought.

"Well, what did you dream about?" he asked. Sakura tried to remember, but no such luck. She just couldn't remember her dream. What was it about? "I-I'm not sure…I can't seem to remember." The guardian plush toy sighed

"Well, since we're not sure if this is a foretelling dream or not, just keep an eye out and be careful." Sakura nodded.

"Okay, Kero-chan." Sakura then got out of bed and changed into her uniform, humming a soft tune as she got ready for her day.

---------------

Sakura made her way through the school's hallway. She can't stop thinking about that strange dream…why couldn't she remember it?

'Oh well, it's probably nothing. I shouldn't let it get to me.' She sighed.

She kept walking until a man about her brother's age with long, straight black hair rushed passed her, causing her to drop all of her books.

"Hoe!"

Noticing what he had done, the man quickly turned around to help Sakura collect her scattered mess of books.

"I'm so sorry. I was in a rush," he picked up a book and handed it to her "Here let me help you with that."

Taking it, she smiled and shook her head.

"No. It's fine. No need to worry. Thank you for your help though!" The man smiled.

"Your welcome, I do whatever I can to help a beautiful girl in need!" He said with a wink. Sakura blushed shyly at the comment. Just as she was opening her mouth to say something, he suddenly took her hands into his own.

"Hoe?"

"Let me make it up to you during lunch. We can get to know each other while we eat. And lunch will even be on me!" His begging eyes gazed into hers. Sakura was taken aback. "Y-you don't have to do that! It's fine r-really!" The man shook his head "No, I insist! Meet me out side of the middle school dorms!" He said as he brought her hand to his soft lips, kissing it gently. "See you later, then!" He said letting go of her hand before running off in the other direction. Sakura stood there stupefied, blinking twice before turning tomato red "HOE?!"

Sakura shook her head, she need to get to class soon or else she'll be late. On her way to class she began to wonder who that guy was. Perhaps he was a high school student, but then again he looked to old to still be a high school student. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. Who was he?

**(A.N: do you know who he is yet? Here's a hint, he's not in the anime. Personally, he's one of my favorite characters in the manga.)** She thought before opening the classroom door. She greeted everyone before making her way to her seat. Syaoran gave her one of his rare smiles as she sat down "Ohayou koibito (good morning sweetheart/lover)." He whispered softly. She smiled up at him "Good morning Syaoran!"

He always could cheer her up when she had a lot on her mind. Just one smile from him would send her into pure bliss. Surely, if she had any thoughts or worries about her dream or that guy when she first stepped foot into this classroom, they were most definitely gone now.

"Good morning Sakura" Said a familiar voice coming from behind her. Sakura turned around to greet Mikan "Ohayou Mikan-chan." They smiled at each other before Sakura turned her attention to the empty seat next to Mikan.

"Natsume-kun isn't here again today."

Mikan shook her head sadly "No, he is still out on a mission…"

Taking her friend's hands into her own, Sakura smiled at Mikan "Zettai Daijoubu desu (everything will surely be alright)!"

"You're right," Mikan smiled "Everything will be alright!"

Not even a minute later, Narumi-sensei danced merrily into the room and started class.

-----------

As the lunch bell rang **(A.N.: if the school doesn't use bells, it does now) **students stood up and moved from their seats to socialize. Sakura told the others about the encounter she had with the long haired man and told them that she was going to meet him in the courtyard and asked them to come with her.

Syaoran, not liking the idea of an older man inviting _his _kanojo (girlfriend) to lunch, agreed to go with Sakura in a heart beat.

Hotaru and Tomoyo thought that the courtyard would be a wonderful place to start selling their new merchandise; which was a picture of Syaoran wearing nothing but a pair of silk green boxers. So, they agreed to come along as well, dragging poor Ruka and Eriol with them.

And Mikan, she has nothing better to do.

And so, they all walk out to the front of the middle school dorms. Sakura looks around for the long haired guy. She doesn't look for very long, for she found him leaning against a sakura tree.

Mikan saw the man and smiled instantly. She ran to him, calling his name, as a small child would to welcome his or her father home from work.

"Tono-sempai!" She cried, flying into his unsuspecting arms.

"Lil' brat?!" He hugged her back just as tightly, and then ruffled her hair a bit.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, stared at them, then all together asked

"You two know each other?!"

Tono laughed a bit "Yes, I used to be a student here," Still holding onto Mikan, he turned his head to look over at Sakura "By the way, I'm Akira Tonouchi."

Remembering her manners, Sakura bowed and introduced her self.

"It's nice to see you again! My name Kinomoto Sakura! Thank you so much for inviting me to lunch!"

Syaoran glared daggers at the long haired man, then he gruffly said "Li Syaoran," He suddenly grabbed Sakura and held her possessively in his arms "Sakura's boyfriend!"

"Hoe." Sakura sweat-dropped then blushed a bit in his arms.

Meanwhile, Tono was feeling a bit disappointed, so he continued to hug Mikan tightly in his arms.

Tomoyo and Eriol bowed,

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo."

"And I am Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Tono nodded to them "It's nice to meet you all."

After the introductions were made, Mikan squirmed out of Tono's embrace.

"So Tono-sempai, what are you doing back here at the academy? You graduated when you were twenty **(A.N. somewhere in the manga-can't remember where- it says that the students graduate and leave the academy when they are twenty years old.)**.

"Well, I'm going to be working here as a teacher's assistant; so, someday I'll be working as a teacher here."

Mikan's face lit up like a candle as she clapped her hands in delight.

"Yatta (hooray)! So this means that I'll get to see Tono-sensei everyday now!?"

Tono knelt down with a broad smile, nodding "Yep." Mikan excitedly threw her arms around Tono's neck. Tono then asked

"Do you remember when we first met; I told you that in three to four years we must be even closer than this?" Mikan nodded.

Suddenly a young man with a big mallet in his hands ran over to them, screaming

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

All heads turned to the man.

"Tsubasa-sempai?" Mikan asked.

Tsubasa pried Mikan off of Tono "What are you even doing here in the first place?"

Tono simply answered "I'm a teacher's assistant."

Suddenly Misaki and Nobara came running towards them.

'_Both Tsubasa-sempai and Nobara-chan are back! That must mean that Natsume is back too! But where is he?'_ Mikan wondered.

"Tsubasa," Misaki ran up to Tsubasa "Have you told them yet?!" she asked urgently.

Tsubasa sweat-dropped, "Crap! I forgot!"

She suddenly hit him on the head, "BAKKA (idiot)!!!!" She then turned to Nobara, "This is why you never send an idiot out in an emergency." She explained. Nobara then ran to Mikan, grasping her hands with her own.

"Mikan-chan, we must hurry to the infirmary! Natsume was badly wounded during the mission. He's hurt and sick! Hurry Mikan-chan! Quickly!" Nobara grabbed Mikan's wrist and started running to the infirmary.

Natsume was hurt? To Mikan, the world stopped. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest with worry. Cold sweat dripped down her face. She was shaking with fear; tears blurred her vision as they poured down like rain.

"What!? Natsume! Then what are we waiting for lets go!" She and Nobara ran hand in hand while the others followed quickly behind them.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered "Please be alright!"

---------

**Again I'm sorry.**

**Well, what did you guys think? Tono and Nobara are only found in the manga, so if you have no idea as to who they are then you should read the manga. I think I actually smell a real plot brewing!**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! If it wasn't you guys I wouldn't be writing this now. You all mean so much to me. Thank you for your support, I hope that you all will continue to read this fanfic. I promise I'll try to update faster! **

**It's four A.M. so; I'm going to sleep now…**

**Please review! **


	11. What's wrong with Natsume?

**Disclaimer:**

**Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp and Gakuen Alice belongs ****Tachibana Higuch**

**Enjoy!**

Nobara led the frantic group to Natsume's room in the infirmary. Mikan and Ruka were the first ones to barge into the room. The room was small; four bland white walls, an off white counter along with cabinets. Shiny, white tile floors, a chair in the corner, and blue and white striped curtains hung over the window. The single bed was covered with a blue comforter, the metal bars of the headboard was pushed up against the back wall.

Little Yo-chan sat on the end of the bed, watching Natsume with worry. The seven year old boy held Bear-san tightly in his arms. Youichi (this is Yo-chan's real name) turned his head to the new arrivals.

"Mikan nee-san, its Natsume nii-san he...!" Yo-chan cried. He was lost. Was Natsume going to be okay? Natsume was always so strong, and Yo-chan just was not accustomed to seeing Natsume so weak and vulnerable. It scared him.

Mikan's watery eyes softened as she hugged the distraught boy.

"Daijobu (it's alright), don't worry. Natsume will be okay." Yo-chan nodded and returned her hug. He had grown very close to Mikan over the years. She was like the older sister he never had. He was very fond of her.

Yo-chan's tears were replaced by a mischievous grin when Sakura-sempai - his new favorite victim- walked into the room. Suddenly the room was filled with horrible ghostly phantoms.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHH! Damn it Yo-chan! How many times do I have to tell you to not to use your Ghost Manipulation alice like! You scared the crap out of Sakura and me!" That ghostly display nearly gave Mikan a heart attack. To think after all these years, she still wasn't accustomed to Yo-chan's alice, and she probably never will be.

Yo-chan just smiled innocently at them. He loved how people reacted to his alice, especially these two! Their reactions could always brighten his mood! They scared so easily! He smiled. The worry he had previously felt was long gone and was replaced with confidence, hope, and a little laughter.

"Arigato (thank you) Mikan-senpai, Sakura-senpai!" Yo-chan said merrily.

"Huh? Where did Sakura-senpai go?" Yo-chan looked around for Sakura, but she was nowhere to be found.

Then the muffled voice of Syaoran entered the room. "Try looking on top of my head."

Indeed she was; her legs were hanging off of his shoulders, while her upper body was crouched over the back of his head. Her arms wrapped tightly around his face, as if there were no tomorrow.

"A-a-are they gone?" Sakura asked. Her fear of ghost never left her after all of these years. She hated ghost with a passion. They were so frightening! Yo-chan was always so mean to her!

Mikan and the others laughed. "Yes Sakura, all of the ghosts are gone."

"Oh," Sakura loosened her death grip on Syaoran and slid down his back. "Thank goodness!"

Mikan turned her attention back to Natsume. He was unconscious; various parts of his body were bruised and bandaged. He was attached to an IV cord and his breathing was uneasy. Mikan felt even more worried than she did before.

"How is he? What's wrong with him? How did this happen?!" She was fearful. Her eyes started to water once again. Her mind was filled with negative thoughts and questions; what if he won't wake up soon? What if he doesn't make it?! No! She can't think things like that. Everything will be alright!

Tono-sensei entered the room after speaking to the doctor. He walked up to Mikan.

"The doctor says that Natsume-kun is in a coma right now and they don't know when he'll wake up. They also think that he may have over used his alice. Natsume's alice is the fourth form of ability, which means we don't know the limit of his power, but every time he uses it, it puts his life in danger. So, they think that he may be like this for awhile."

Mikan was crying. So in other words, if he continues to use his alice he will die? _Natsume don't leave me please! I love you! _Mikan wiped a few tears away and turned to face Nobara and Tsubasa. "W-w-w-what h-happened to N-Natsume?" her voice trembled.

"We were on our mission and we split up to do our individual jobs," Nobara started. "Then when it was time to meet back up, he didn't show up," Tsubasa continued. "So, we started looking for him. When we did find him, he was already like this." Nobara finished.

Mikan collapsed down onto her knees at Natsume's bedside. She grabbed hold of his hands and sobbed. Her shoulders shook violently and her eyes were red and puffy. She was broken, lost, and afraid.

**BAKA**

"OW!!"

Hotaru had just shot Mikan with her baka gun.

"Idiot, I thought I told you that you look ugly and stupid when you cry." Hotaru said as she put her baka gun away. Then without another word she swiftly left the room.

Sakura walked up to her distraught friend "Mikan-chan daijobu, everything will surly be alright! Besides, Natsume-kun wouldn't want you to be crying right now. Even though he's not very open about it, Natsume-kun loves you very much and would not want you to be sad." Mikan smiled and embraced her friend. Hotaru and Sakura were right. She needed to stay strong for Natsume.

Once Sakura separated from the embrace, she decided that Mikan and Ruka-who was also crying-needed some time alone with Natsume.

"Syaoran and I are going out to Central Town to get a card and some balloons for Natsume-kun. Does anyone want to join us?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Let's go."

Everyone left the room except for Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka. This was when Mikan realized that Ruka was crying.

"Oh! Ruka-Pyon, I'm sorry I've been so selfish! You must be even more worried than I am!" She said embracing him in a friendly hug.

Ruka managed a small smile and shook his "I wouldn't say that Mikan-san, but I am awfully worried though. Do you mind if I stay in here with you to watch him?"

"Of course you can! I don't want to hog him!"

A man walked through the halls of the school until he reached a certain door. The man knocked on said door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." said a mysterious voice.

The man turned the golden knob and entered. The room was pitch black the only light source was from the space in between the long drapes hanging over the window. The man walked up to a desk. Behind the desk was a chair, facing the wall behind the desk.

The man cleared his throat before speaking "Sir, I'm here to bring you news of Hyuuga Natsume."

"Oh? Now tell me. How is the boy doing?" asked the voice coming from the chair.

"He is in critical condition sir."

The voice coming from behind the chair chuckled. "Excellent! Then everything is going according to plan!"

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn!**

**Ha! That was my fastest update in a long time! I'm proud of my self! I'm so happy!**

**Natsume: Speak for your self. I'm in a freakin' coma!**

**Emi: Cheer up Natsume! Look at all of the attention your getting now!**

**Natsume: Why did you put me in a coma?!**

**Emi: It was the only thing I could think of for unraveling this new plot!**

**Anyway…I would like to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all! I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys!**

**I'll try to update a soon as I can!**

**Please review!**


	12. What happens at lunch

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp and Gakuen Alice belongs to ****Tachibana Higuchi.**

**I'm so happy! I got over one hundred reviews! And it's all thanks to you****, my wonderful reviewers! I love you all so much!**

**Enjoy!**

Once again, Sakura found herself walking in a pitch black corridor that didn't seem to have an end. The cold clammy air was enough to send chills down sakura's back. She didn't like this place; it was way too dark and creepy. Although despite her fears, Sakura continued walking. She could still feel the two dark auras from before, but now she is unable to locate them. That scared her the most; not knowing where they are. She continued to walk through the dark nothingness, farther and farther into the abyss. Just then, she heard something; it sounded like someone was crying! Sakura started running, trying to get closer to the sound. The sound was becoming clearer; it was a girl crying! And then..!

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

* * *

Sakura's hand reached out from under the covers, it blindly searched for the demonic alarm clock. Once she finally grabbed hold of it, she pressed the snooze button. Finally the infuriating sound was obliterated! She could go back to sleep now! But despite her victory, Sakura gave in. She decided to sneak a glance at the time. She peaked out from under the nice, warm comforter and read the time.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!" Sakura jumped out of her bed and ran straight to her closet, rapidly undressing herself along the way.

"Kero-chan why didn't you wake me up!?" she complained to the plush toy while throwing on her uniform.

"I did like twenty times! But you wouldn't budge!" the yellow plush toy yelled, not once taking his eyes away from the video game.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Kero "You're no help at all!"

Sakura brushed her hair and teeth and said a quick good morning to the picture of her mother before heading out the door.

* * *

Sakura came bursting in through the class room door as an auburn blur with a cloud of dust trailing her. Narumi-sensei had stopped what he was doing and turned towards her.

"Ah, Sakura-san it's nice of you to join us!" He smiled gaily at her "You sure are lucky that I'm not like the other teachers or else you would be swimming in a pool full of detention slips!"

"Hoe…."

Sakura blushed as she bent her head down in shame. Still, after all these years she can't seem to break that horrid habit! Syaoran is always telling her that one of these days sleeping in is going to get her into big trouble! Jeez! Why can't she wake up early for once!

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)." Sakura said bowing. Narumi just laughed "Daijobu (it's alright) just try to get to class on time?" He said with a wink. Sakura nodded vigorously before heading to her seat next to Syaoran. Narumi went back to his lecture- which most of the students chose to ignore- as Sakura sat down. She looked up at the young man next to her to find that he was smirking down at her.

"Nani (what)?" Sakura whispered.

"You're so ijirashii (innocent**; **lovable**; **sweet**; **pitiful**; **pathetic),"Syaoran said to his girlfriend. "Do I have to go to your room and wake you up every morning?"

Sakura turned away from him with her arms crossed. She doesn't need to have him wake her up every morning. She wasn't a baby after all!

Syaoran on the other hand, thoughtfully tapped his finger against his chin as a small smile graced his lips.

"Actually, I rather like that idea! I do believe I'll start doing that from now on!"

Suddenly Sakura felt someone poke her from behind.

"Hoe…!"

"Sakura! Psst!" Mikan whispered

Sakura slightly turned her head towards Mikan. "What?" she whispered back

"After lunch I'm going to the infirmary to check up on Natsume. Would you please cover for me?"

"What? Again! You know the nurses won't keep letting you miss class like this."

"Don't worry; I'll have Tono-sensei write me a pass."

"He is still only a teacher's assistant. You can get him in really big trouble if this continues!"

"I know, but I'm really worried! It's been three months already! And you know that you would do the same if it was Li in there!"

Sakura's eyes softened. Mikan was right, she would do the same.

"Alright, I'll cover for you!" Sakura said with a smile.

Mikan smiled "Thank you so much Sakura!"

"Would you girls like to share anything with the class?" Narumi sang happily as he bounced in front of them.

"HOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Later during lunch, Hotaru, Tomoyo, and Eriol and Ruka were out in the court yard selling things from Hotaru's booth. Both girls and boys alike were lining up to buy something. Hotaru was in the process of releasing her newest product.

"Ladies and gentle men, "She said into the microphone.

"Today, I present to you my newest product," A box sitting on the counter of their booth suddenly opened with the click of a button. Little fireworks went off and confetti went flying everywhere as a little tune played.

As the smoke and confetti disappeared, a little plush doll of Natsume could be seen standing against the doll stand.

"I give you HUG ME ALL BETTER NATSUME PLUSHY! See how his eyes are closed now? Well when you hug him his eyes open and he says 'thanks to you I'm all better now!' "

The girls in the crowd went wild. Screaming and squealing how adorable the plush of Natsume was and how much they wanted one. The boys on the other hand grumbled and left wishing that Hotaru would have released a better product.

Ruka and the rest of the group were horrified. "Hotaru, how could you make something like that with out telling us?! I can't believe you're cold hearted enough to make a doll of our very sick friend and use it for your own greedy profit!"

"Gomen (I'm sorry) Hotaru-chan, but I have to agree with Nogi-kun. Using Hyuuga-kun's current condition to your own benefit seems very cruel. And I'm sure Mikan-chan wouldn't like it either." Tomoyo said putting a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

Eriol nodded in agreement "I agree with them completely, Ebenezer Scrooge." (From Charles Dicken's novel _A Christmas_ _Carol._)

Hotaru scowled as she silently picked up a black marker and a piece of cardboard and started scribbling fiercely. When she finished she snapped the cap on and glared at them as she showed them what she wrote.

_ Buy a HUG ME ALL BETTER NATSUME plush doll_

_ to help raise money to find a cure for students with life-shortening Alices!_

Ruka, Tomoyo, and Eriol smiled as Hotaru grumpily hung the piece of cardboard and started selling the plush dolls. Hotaru had a good heart after all.

* * *

Else where during lunch, Sakura and Syaoran were enjoying lunch together when all of a sudden…

"KINOMOTO-SAN! STAY AWAY FROM OUR LI-KUN!" cried a large group of girls. From the opposite direction a pack of rowdy boys could be seen heading over.

"LEAVE SAKURA-SAMA ALONE YOU UGLY SLUTS! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO LI!" the boys yelled.

"HOEEEEEEE!"

"Damn!" Syaoran cursed. "Why can't they ever leave us the hell alone?" He started packing up their lunches and collected the rest of their things. He held his hand out to Sakura.

"Come on, lets go somewhere they can't find us." He said taking her hand. Sakura smiled prettily and nodded.

"LI-KUN I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!" all the girls yelled.

"SAKURA –SAMA IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY! PLEASE COME HAVE FUN WITH US SAKURA-SAMA!"

Syaoran sent all of them his infamous death glare, before Sakura summoned the Move card, transporting them else where.

They ended up in his very green room.

Sakura pouted and glared at the floor, crossing her arms.

"Those girls are very obnoxious, publicly announcing that they want to have your babies! It's very rude!"

Syaoran raised his brow in amused. This was the first time he's seen Sakura jealous. It was very cute watching her get all flustered and upset over what those girls had said to him.

"I'm not very pleased about what those bastards said to you either. Do you even know what they meant when they said 'come have fun with us'?"

Sakura shrugged. "...They wanted to play a children's card game?"

Syaoran sweat-dropped. Well that's Sakura for you. Then Sakura started blushing as she thought of something.

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful and sexy too? " Sakura's blush darkened

Syaoran smirked. She was too cute. Blushing there before him, asking what he thought of her. She was asking if he thought if she was sexy when she was the cause of all his horny dreams.

"I find you very beautiful and sexy." He said guiding towards the end of his bed.

"Honto ni (really)?" She asked.

"Hai (yes). Hey look up there. Isn't that mistletoe?" He pointed up at the ceiling smiling wickedly.

"Syaoran! You hung that up there on purpose, di-"

She was cut off with his lips in a passionate kiss. She soon closed her eyes and responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Else where during lunch, Mikan was in Natsume's room with the door shut. She sat on the end of his bed, holding his lifeless hand.

"Natsume, please wake up soon. We all miss you very much. And we're very worried. It's almost Christmas and you still haven't woken up! Mikan cried.

"When are you going to wake up?"

After wiping away her tears, Mikan smiled and started telling Natsume about her week. She told him about all of the hard tests they've had and that Hotaru and Nonoko (the chick with the long dark hair and always hangs out with the chick with pink wavy hair in Gakuen Alice) have been talking about making something in Hotaru's lab. She told him about how Ruka made a new squirrel friend the other day and how Tomoyo talked Hī-sama (the Middle School Division Principal) into letting her design this year's Christmas outfits.

She told him everything there was to be told.

Time flew by.

Mikan decided to look at clock hung up on the wall. It was already almost time for supper. Had she really been here that long? It sure didn't feel like it. She stood up from the bed, deciding that she should get going.

She smiled down at Natsume. She bent down to kiss his lips, then his forehead, cheeks, and nose.

"I love you Natsume. I'll see you tomorrow."

**AngelEmCuti: You're up You-chan! Remember do it just like we practiced!**

**You-chan: God bless us, every one!**

**Natsume: Another **_**Christmas Carol **_**reference…**

**AngelEmCuti: Yup!**

**AngelEmCuti: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Mikan: Not everyone celebrates Christmas.**

**AngelEmCuti: Well then, Happy Holidays every one! **

**Please review!**


	13. Visions

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp and Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

**I'M ALIVE! **

**I'm so sorry. I know it's been like three or four years… I hope all of you are still here… Any way I'm BACK! I really have no excuse, well except that my laptop was out of commission for like a year, but other than that I have no excuse for you. I'm so sorry, I feel like I've let you guys down after you all gave me such wonderful reviews. Sorry. **

**Alright, let's get started, just to warn you my writing may be a bit rusty…**

**ENJOY!**

Again, Sakura found herself walking in the same pitch black corridor. The sound of terrible sobs filled her ears. She hated this place. The air was cold and thin. The corridor was like a void. It was a never ending sea of darkness. The whole place had a dark creepy feel to it. The two dark auras have gotten stronger; it felt like they were engulfing her. At least now she knew who they belonged to though, it was unmistakable. It was the ESP, Principal Kuonji and Persona. As she continued forward, their auras grew stronger and stronger. The crying was getting louder. Then she sensed a third aura, which stopped her in her tracks. She knew this orange warm aura! Mikan-chan! She's the one crying, she's in trouble! Panic spread throughout Sakura's body. She has to help her. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath and released it. A magic appeared below her as she called her card's name. "Dash!" She took off in the blink of an eye. Sakura ran at an incredible speed throughout the corridor until she came to a door. She came to a perfect stop. Dash returned to card form and returned to the deck. This is it. Mikan, the ESP, and Persona were all behind this door. She hesitated before entering, taking a moment to prepare herself for whatever she might find behind the door. Then she grasped the knob and turned it, opening the door. The scene before her caused her to shake with anger and angry hot tears leaked from her eyes. The ESP and Persona were standing before a jail cell, although it looked more like a cage to Sakura. Inside the cell was a beaten and bruised Mikan. She looked pale and sickly. Mikan was on the floor sobbing. Then the ESP spoke, his vile voice made Sakura sick.

"That's right Mikan-chan, he's dead, and it's your fault. Maybe this time you'll obey me when I tell you to steal an alice for me. If you disobey me again, the same fate will fall upon all of your friends,"

Just as Sakura was about to summon a card…

**ZAPPPPPPP!**

An electric charge spread through Sakura's body. When she came to she found before her a very angry Jinno-sensei. Arms crossed, nostrils flared, he glared down.

"HOE!"

Sakura winced expecting more lightning bolts to come at her. They never came. Instead she got detention.

"Did you enjoy your nap Kinomoto-san? I'm sorry my class is so boring, perhaps you'll find detention more entertaining?"

Sakura sighed. Another detention, great!

The first time she remembers what the dream was about and she gets detention. She didn't have time for this. Mikan-chan is going to be in danger in the near future! She had to take a closer look she had to use her cards so she can clearly understand, so she can make a plan and take action before anything bad can happen. But it'll have to wait until after detention.

"Gomenasai (I'm sorry) it won't happen again." Sakura said to Jinno-sensei.

Jinno-sensei muttered something about kids and life back in his day before he went back to the white board and continued teaching. Sakura didn't hear a word of it. She was far too worried about Mikan and the future. What is going to happen? When will Mikan-chan be taken? Was there a way to stop it? Or change it? Sakura was brought out from her reverie when she felt a warm comforting hand touch her knee. She turned to meet the eyes of her concerned boyfriend.

"Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you okay?)" Syaoran mouthed. Sakura's gaze softened as she gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. He didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

Sakura sat in class and starred into space. Suddenly the interior of the room was changing, everything was spinning. Was she having a daydream or a vision? Soon the room became clearer; she was in Natsume's room in the infirmary. What she doing here. She saw Natsume in bed. She looked around the room for anything suspicious or out of place. The first thing she noticed was the date on the calendar was today. The second thing she noted was the time on the clock; 6:45 p.m. Then she heard a moan coming from Natsume's direction. She turned and rushed towards him. Natsume stared to stir. Then his eyes fluttered open. Natsume blinked a few times and looked around the room.

Then in an instance Sakura was back in the class room. It was a vision! Natsume was going to wake up! Sakura quickly wrote a note and passed it behind her to Mikan. Mikan took the note quickly before Jinno-sensei could notice. She opened the note and read:

'_I just had a vision; go to the infirmary to see Natsume-kun before 6:45 this evening. Something big is about to happen!' _

Mikan reread the letter '_Something big is about to happen!' _What is that suppose to mean? Was it good or bad? Is something bad going to happen to Natsume? Will the doctor have good news for them? Mikan had been so worried about Natsume the past four months. There has been no change in his condition at all, but now Sakura tells her that there is something big going to happen. What could it be? Oh! She would have to tell Ruka-pyon and the others!

The hands on the clock flew by and before they knew it school was over. Sakura made her way to detention, giving a brief good bye to her friends before leaving the classroom. As Sakura's figure retreated her friends sent worried glances her way. Then Syaoran spoke up.

"Does anyone know what's up with Sakura? She's been acting strange all day. I'm really worried about her." Syaoran was very worried, something was bothering her, he could tell. And knowing Sakura she'll keep it all to herself. Tomoyo was the first to respond.

"You noticed too. I noticed something was off about her so I went to take a look in her head to see what she was thinking about, but I couldn't get through. It's like she was blocking me or something. I'm really worried about her, she's never done that before. Though, I must say Sakura-chan's spacey look is absolutely kawaii!"

Everyone shook their heads at the odd girl.

Mikan then stepped forward and showed every one the note Sakura wrote her in class.

"She said she saw a vision about Natsume. Don't know what it's about though. You think that could be it?"

Eriol tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully. He wasn't sure why but that didn't sound right to him. It was possible that could have been it but there might be more to it. But what was it. Sakura was strong, he'll just have to trust her for now.

"Sakura-chan is strong. Let's have some more faith in her. She is the Card Mistress after all. I'm sure she can handle whatever it is going on. And if she does need help she will come to us on her own when she needs it. And we will be there for her when she needs us most. Isn't that right my cute little descendant?"

Syaoran glared at Eriol, but nodded despite his annoyance.

Everyone agreed with Eriol. He had a point. Sakura was not a weak little girl any more, she was a powerful young woman. And she usually does ask for help at some point. So they all decided to just leave it alone for now. They still had a while before 6:45 so they decided to hang out for a little bit, grab a bite to eat then head over to the infirmary. They figured Sakura would meet them sometime after detention. So with that they headed out.

Time flew by. Mikan and the others were now finishing up their meal just as Sakura finished her time in detention. Sakura figured that everyone expected her to meet them at the infirmary to see Natsume-kun, but she just couldn't. She had more important things to do. She went straight to her dorm room. Once entering Sakura shut the door and summoned the lock card. She needed absolute concentration, which meant no interruptions. Sakura sat on the floor and laid out all of her cards around her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon she was in deep meditation when…

"Hey Sakura, whatcha doin' ? Ya looking up the answers for that math test ya got tomorrow?" Asked the little yellow plush toy.

"HOEEEEEE!" Sakura's concentration wasn't just broken in that moment. It was shattered.

"Kero-chan! Don't bother me when I'm meditating! And I would never do anything like that! You're so mean!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him. Kero flew around his mistress.

"What are you doing then?"

Sakura sighed.

"I'm looking into something. Just please stay quiet for a bit, okay."

Kero nodded and flew over to a pile of manga. Sakura continued her meditation. She hardly ever looks into the future willingly. It was dangerous and could spoil all the great surprises that come with life. Clow Reed and Eriol-kun could not control their ability to see the future, all of their visions just came to them whether they wanted to see it or not. Sakura on the other hand was usually able to control them. The only exception is when she slept and had prophetic dreams. And then there are times like today when she saw Natsume. Sometimes if something really big and important is about to happen, she'll get a small glimpse like she did today.

She had to concentrate. She had to get a good look at what could happen. As much as she hated knowing the future, her friend's lives' were at stake. She had to protect those who are most precious to her. She had to look, she had to know what could happen and what she can do differently to help change the course of the future. Sakura knew that the future was not written in stone, there are many variations of the future dictated by the paths we choose in life. Sakura had never tried to view the multiple variations of a particular situation like this before. She took a breath then released it. She would have to view them one at a time or else they'll come at her all at once in a big mess and most likely overwhelming her to the point of collapsing. She was ready, she concentrated her thoughts on the ESP, Mikan, and Persona. Then she willed the visions to come. They were like a movie playing in her head.

Immediately she took note that the ESP wanted to use her for his plans as well, how did he even know about her and her powers?

The visions played on one by one until Sakura had enough. Many of the outcomes weren't pleasant, it began to become too much for her. She saw enough to work with. One particular vision caught her attention. It had a happy-enough ending, better than most others in fact. However it would be very hard on her, and she would most likely hurt a lot people in the process. She would most certainty betray the trust of others too. But if she plays her cards just right everything should end up just fine. It's a gamble though, if she messes up just once, she'll be the one paying for it. She had to do it. No matter what happened to her, she would be fine so long as all of her friends are alive and happy.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Sakura stood up and stretched. She moved toward her bed and picked up her Syaoran bear and held it tightly in her arms. She hung her head as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Kero flew over to his mistress, concern written all over his face.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Sakura sighed as she put down her bear. She didn't want to tell Kero, but she might need his help from time to time. So she decided to tell him everything. She told him about her dreams and how she looked in the future and her plan. And just as she thought Kero-chan was totally against it.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSAINE!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU'LL HURT! EXSPECIALLY THE BRAT! WHAT IF YOU'RE PLAN GOES WORNG! THEN WHAT!?" Kero flew around hysterically, waving his little arms around, flying about Sakura's head.

Sakura grabbed Kero and placed her index finger on his mouth.

"Kero-chan, I know all that. I know. But it's the only way. As your mistress I order you not to tell a soul about this plan unless I say it's okay to do so. Do you understand? "

Kero looked up sadly at his mistress and gave a solemn nod.

Sakura removed her finger before speaking again.

"I may need you to do things for me from time to time while I'm on this mission. Can I count on you to do them? Or should I ask Yue-san?"

Kero frowned

"Yah, ya can count on me. I'm your guardian after all. But Sakura please be careful and try not to do anything to stupid."

Sakura smiled at Kero, kissed the top of his head then released him.

"Thank you Kero-chan, I knew I could count on you. Don't worry I'll be careful."

Sakura looked at the clock before heading to the door. 6:50 p.m. She smiled.

'_Natsume-kun should be up now.'_

As she reached for the handle Kero called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura didn't even turn to face him as she opened the door.

"The Elementary Division office, I have a meeting with the principal."

And with that Sakura was gone.

Elsewhere, a few minutes later a beautiful woman entered the ESP's office. She had short strawberry-blonde hair that nearly touched her shoulders, icy cold blue eyes, and a beauty mark sat under her plump lips. Behind her, Persona entered the room. The ESP looked up at them from his desk and smiled smugly.

"Ah! Luna, Rei (Persona)! Pray tell, how is the condition of our favorite Dangerous Ability student doing?"

Luna approached the ESP.

"Hyuuga Natsume is still alive…in fact he just woke up."

The ESP's smile went from smug to crazy-psycho person. The Luna and Rei winced. Crap… They were afraid this might happen.

"WHAT?!" The ESP exploded with rage.

Rei being the braver of the two, walked over to the ESP.

"There is a bit more to it though sir."

Luna came up to the ESP and leaned in close, revealing a major detail about Natsume's condition to him. The ESP's eyes widened with shock at first, but they soon returned to normal and the smug smile returned to his lips.

"He may not be dead, but this will work to our advantage just fine. Now he won't try to stop us from taking Sakura Mikan! This is perfect! Now we just need to find a way to get that Card Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura within out grasps!"

Then a young feminine voice came from the door.

"That won't be necessary sir."

The three occupants in the room looked up to see an auburn haired, middle school girl entering the room.

"Card Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura at your service."

The girl said with a bow.

"I'm in your care Kuonji-sama."

It was 6:30 and Mikan and others had just finished up their dinner and were making their way to the infirmary. Mikan's heart was beating wildly. Her stomach felt like there were one thousand loose butterflies trapped inside. She was nervous. What was going to happen to Natsume? Will he be alright?

**BAKKA!**

Hotaru just hit Mikan with her famous Bakka Gun. She had to wipe that ugly face off of her best friend.

"Ow! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR HOTARU!" Mikan rubbed her sore parts and pouted at her best friend.

Hotaru put away her gun and made her way to next to Mikan.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You look really ugly when you cry."

Hotaru said with a gentle smile, taking hold of Mikan's hand. Mikan went all teary-eyed like she always did when Hotaru showed her kindness and affection. Mikan through her hands up in the air and then threw them around Hotaru, crying out her name.

**SMACK!**

Hotaru smacked Mikan off of her.

"IDIOT! Don't glomp me while we're walking! You could make us fall MORON!"

Mikan giggled happily, taking Hotaru's hand.

"Thanks for cheering me up Hotaru!"

The two girls smiled at each other as they entered the infirmary. A nurse smiled at the group as they passed by.

"You kids here to see Hyuuga-kun again? That's nice, but don't stay too late. Curfew is at 7:30."

The group nodded to the nurse and continued walking. Soon they were in Natsume's room. They made it in time. But why wasn't Sakura here? The question was forgotten when they heard a moan coming from Natsume. Mikan rushed over to his side and took his hands into hers. His eyes fluttered opened. He blinked a few times and then stared at the crying girl who was holding his hands. He opened his mouth and said…

"Who the hell are you?"

**That's a wrap! Well guys what did you think? (If you're still even there…) Now that I'm looking back at it, it seems to be a lot more serious than I intended it to be…Oh well. I really hoped you guys liked it. I made it extra long to make up for all of that time. Just so you know before writing this chapter I read every single review I have gotten from this fic. It really motivated me. I love you guys, especially the ones who are still following me. Thanks again guys!**

**-AngelEmCuti **


	14. Hello, my name is Mikan

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp and Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Was the last chapter really that bad? It's been about two months and I have only received **_**one**_** review! Two months! I wasn't expecting to receive a lot of reviews. I mean, I was away for a few years after all. But I thought I would at least get four or five reviews. And it's not like there's no one reading the last chapter, people have read it. I have been checking my traffic stats. If you guys don't like it then tell me so, if you liked it then tell me, and if you guys thought it was so, so then tell me. Some of you may or may not know this, but it's kind of depressing when you don't get reviews… Well I'll stop ranting now.**

**Thanks to all who read chapter 13**

**And an extra special thanks to: rosary-pham-7.**

**THANK YOU! **

**Enjoy…**

**Last chapter….**

Mikan and Hotaru smiled at each other as they entered the infirmary with the rest of their friends. A nurse smiled at the group as they passed by.

"You kids here to see Hyuuga-kun again? That's nice, but don't stay too late. Curfew is at 7:30."

The group nodded to the nurse and continued walking. Soon they were in Natsume's room. They made it in time. But why wasn't Sakura here? The question was forgotten when they heard a moan coming from Natsume. Mikan rushed over to his side and took his hands into hers. His eyes fluttered opened. He blinked a few times and then stared at the crying girl who was holding his hands. He opened his mouth and said…

"Who the hell are you?"

…**..**

Mikan's eyes widened. She slowly let go of his hands and took as step back. She must be hearing things. Did Natsume really just say that? No it must be her head messing with her. There's no way he would forget who she was. Or maybe he was just joking? It wouldn't be too out of character for Natsume. Would it? No, not even Natsume would stoop down that low. Maybe he's still out of it? He just woke up after all, his mind is probably all fuzzy and disoriented. Yeah, that must be it. He'll realize who she is any second now…

Still…she didn't like the way he was looking at her. His gaze was cold and blank. His cold crimson eyes stared blankly into hers. Their lack of emotion was unsettling.

Mikan forced herself to laugh.

"Haha! Come on Natsume you know who I am. It's Mikan! Its Polka dots! "

Natsume didn't respond. He sat up then took his eyes away from the strange girl and looked around the room, observing its occupants. He didn't recognize any one, well not until his eyes landed on a blond headed boy.

"Ruka? Why do you look so old? Did you eat Guliver candy or something?" Natsume stared at Ruka as if he had two heads.

Everyone in the room looked at Natsume with worried eyes. Was this really happening? What's going on? Is Natsume okay?

Mikan backed away from Natsume, as though she were some small frightened animal. Tomoyo and Hotaru exchanged worried looks. They then excused themselves, to find a doctor. Eriol and Syaoran decided they should find Sakura and discuss this with her. Maybe there was something they could do? Maybe they could come up with some magical remedy or solution. So the four exited the room and parted ways.

Now only Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan remained in the room.

Ruka smiled at Natsume, as he pulled up a chair next to the bed. Ruka sat down and said;

"Nope, I haven't had any Guliver candy. Natsume-kun, this may sound like a weird thing to ask, but can you tell me how old you are? And where your sister Aoi-chan is?"

Natsume raised a brow at Ruka. What kind of question was that? Had Ruka gone insane? Natsume decided he may as well humor the blond boy.

"Ruka did you hit your head or something? I'm eight years old. As for Aoi…You know as well as I do that she is being held somewhere in the academy by those bastards… "

In that moment Mikan's world shattered.

Ruka's eyes widened. He was afraid of this…He stole a worried glance over at Mikan before answering Natsume.

"You may not believe me but…But it's the year 20xx, you're fourteen years old, and you're in your third year of middle school. And as for Aoi-chan, well we found and rescued her right before entering sixth grade. She's safe at home with your father."

Ruka paused to let it sink in. Then he continued before Natsume could speak.

"Y-you were out on a mission with the dangerous ability class. There was some sort of accident…You were found unconscious. You've been in a coma for the last four months. Y-you really had us worried you know?"

Tears started gushing down Ruka's face. He couldn't help it, He had been so worried about Natsume...And now this happens! Ruka didn't know if he should feel relieved or frustrated.

Natsume didn't say anything. He just sat there staring down at the blue bed sheet covering his legs. Was this real? Was Ruka telling him the truth? It would explain why Ruka looked older. But it doesn't make sense. Everything is so confusing. Why can't he remember anything?

As he sat there, Natsume saw his hands. They were larger and longer than he remembered them being. When did they get so large? Maybe Ruka was telling the truth. After all Ruka would never lie to him.

Mikan took a deep breath in and out before pushing up off of the wall she was leaning against and walked over to Natsume's bedside and stood next to Ruka, then smiled at Natsume and said;

"Well then, it looks like you don't remember me. Since that's the case lets reintroduce ourselves! Watashi no namae wa Sakura Mikan desu.(My name is). I'm fifteen years old, a third year junior high student. I'm a triple star and I first entered the Academy in fifth grade. I possess the Nullification Alice and the Stealing/Insertion Alice. I hope we can become good friends again!"

Natsume stared at the crazy girl a good moment before speaking.

"Hyuuga Natsume, but I assume you already knew that, judging from our previous encounter."

Mikan looked down, causing her bangs to cover her eyes. A small forced smile graced her lips.

"W-well it's almost curfew so I think I'll get going. _Ja mata ne (see you later)." She said with a slightly shaky voice. With that she headed for the door. _

_Ruka stood up from his chair and extended his arm as if to reach for Mikan, who was already at the door. _

_"Sakura-san!? You don't have –"_

_"Ja ne (see you later)!" Mikan interrupted Ruka and bolted out the door._

_Moments later Hotaru and Tomoyo returned with Hotaru's older brother-who's now a medical student-and with a doctor. The doctor, a tall thin, well groomed man, walked up to Natsume's bed side with a smile on his face. _

_"Well I'm glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"_

_Natsume took a moment to think about it before answering._

_"I feel fine; I'm not in pain or anything like that. The only thing is…"_

_Natsume couldn't say it. He didn't know how to. It all sounded like a crazy dream to begin with. _

_Ruka seeing his best friend struggle came to his rescue. _

"Natsume-kun told me that he can't remember anything after we came to the Academy, he thinks he's still eight years old. I've already told him the truth about everything."

A horrified gasp escaped from Tomoyo's lips. Hotaru took Tomoyo's hand to help comfort her friend, but also because she, her self was secretly worried. Subaru tore his attention away from Natsume and the doctor, and turned towards his sister and Tomoyo.

"The three of you should get back to your dorms, it's getting late. Well take good care of Hyuuga-san. You can come see him tomorrow."

Hotaru nodded, agreeing with her older brother for once, and left with Tomoyo. Ruka however stayed glued to his seat and asked if he could stay a while longer. Subaru, feeling bad for the kid, agreed and turned his attention back to Natsume and the doctor.

The doctor crossed his arms.

"So it seems you've lost part of your memory then. I know this must be hard to believe, it's quite a bit to take in. So if you don't believe it then we understand, but I will tell you, all of it is true. You are forteen years old, and it is the year 20xx."

Natsume nodded.

"Since it came from Ruka I believe it. Ruka wouldn't lie to me. I trust Ruka, if he says I'm fourteen rather than eight, I'll take his word for it."

Moved by his friend's words, Ruka burst into happy tears.

"Natsume-kun!"

The doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Well it's good that you accept it. But things are going to be hard for you, amnesia is tricky thing; you may, over time, get your memory back or you may never get it back. Anyway I think we'll keep you in the infirmary for a while yet, so we can keep an eye on you and run some tests. But it's getting late and I'm sure this is a lot to take in so we won't start anything until tomorrow. Imai-san please give Hyuuga-san a basic exam before escorting this young man back to the dorms, we can't have him getting in trouble. Well then, I'll be going now, good night."

With that the doctor left the room.

…..

Mikan ran out of Natsume's room, unable to withstand it any longer. The tears came down like rain. She couldn't hold them back any longer. She ran through the infirmaries' halls with blurred vision. She didn't care where her legs would take her, as long as it was away from here. Shouts of protest came from worried nurses and other staff as she ran past, but that wouldn't stop her. She tried not to think, it was too painful to think, so she just concentrated on running; left, right, left, right...

Soon Mikan ran out of the infirmary. She was heading towards the middle school dorms when she ran into two people. The impact caused her to fall down.

"Mikan! Are you alright?!"

"Lil' Brat, what's wrong?"

Mikan looked up and saw Tsubasa-senpai and Tono-sensei crouched down looking at her worriedly. Mikan let out a sob and leaped into both men's arms, crying her eyes out.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Tono-sensei! Natsume! H-he, he lost part his memory! He doesn't remember anything after he came to the Academy! H-he, he doesn't remember me! Us! What's going to happen to us?! Why did this happen?"

The two men said nothing; they just held and comforted the girl who was like a little sister to them.

…..

**End**

**I ended it a bit early…I really wanted to get to Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura, but I figured it would take too long and I really wanted to get this up online. So I cut it short. We'll find out more next time. Anyway, two months isn't that bad of a wait is it? Compared to my track record, I think it's pretty good! Please Review!**

**Oh! Before I forget, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY NATSUME! His birthday is on the 27****th****! **

**Natsume: Who are you? **

**AngelEmCuti: Natsume don't be like that just because you're mad at me.**

**Natsume: What kind of stupid author puts someone in a coma and then gives them amnesia?**

**AngelEmCuti: …**

**Well thanks for reading! Please continue to do so. And I would love it if you left a review! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-AngelEmCuti**


End file.
